For Better or For Worse
by Seiji and Shizuku 4ever
Summary: When Hiashi Hyuga announces Neji and Hinata's arranged engagement, Tenten is outraged. With the wedding lingering near, and Tenten's unrevealed affections for Neji growing, what happens when TenTen teams up with Kiba and Naruto to put a stop to it?
1. Prologue: None the Wiser

**A/N: Hey, guys! My first official Naruto fanfic that isn't a oneshot! :D xD I hope you guys enjoy it! I'mma have FUN writing this..x) I love torturing Neji. *evil Kira laugh* It's what every Neji fangirl dreams of. **

* * *

To say the least, Neji was none too happy when a messenger interrupted his training to inform him that Hiashi Hyuga had requested his presence.

"Did he state his reasons?" Neji wiped sweat from his brow and impatiently crossed his arms in his typical no-nonsense way.

"I'm afraid not," the man responded briskly. "He only mentioned there was an important matter to discuss."

"And it concerns me _how?_" Neji couldn't disguise the frustration lacing his words.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" the messenger was quick to retort, an edge in his voice similar to Neji's. It was obvious that he thought he had wasted enough time already and was weary of the however short-lived conversation.

Resignation lined Neji's face. He shook his head and turned to face his teammate, TenTen, who was respectfully keeping her distance, yet she wore a look of slight curiosity and concern. Her posture indicated she was ready to leap to his side if needed. "I'm afraid the rest of our training will have to wait until later on. Apparently I have more important business to attend to," he grunted, not even trying to keep the sarcasm mingling with disgust from his voice. He shot a look at the messenger, as if this were all somehow his fault. Without waiting for Tenten's answer, nor for the messenger to escort him, he took off through the trees.

They both watched until he disappeared into the branches, signaling his hurried, yet with the speed and grace of a wildcat, departure. TenTen tried her best to squelch the hint of an amused smile growing on her face.

"Well," the messenger muttered to TenTen before following suit, "he's charming."

* * *

Neji arrived at the Hyuga household and entered his uncle's headquarters, wondering what issue was so important that they had "gone out of their way" to retrieve him. _Only one way to find out, I suppose, _he mused.

Once he entered the meeting room, where Hiashi and all the Hyuga elders were gathered, the entire room fell silent and all eyes turned toward him. Without a respectful acknowledgment toward anyone, Neji walked to the middle of the room and stared at his uncle. "You called for me." His voice was sharp and quick to the point. Neji was never one to beat around the bush. Feeling bolder than usual, he added, "And interrupted my training, if I might add."

Hiashi frowned as if he would inflict a punishment, but apparently thought better of it. "The Hyuga counsel has unanimously decided upon something that includes you."

Neji didn't like the sound of that. He straightened and was prepared to look the decision in the eye, whatever it would cost, and, knowing his uncle, it was bound to cost him something. But before Hiashi could continue, the doors burst open, almost startling Neji. He turned ever so slightly to see who other than his bumbling cousin enter the room.

"I.. I have come. A-As you requested...Father." Hinata stumbled over her words and fidgeted uncomfortably as Neji eyed her from the side.

"You worthless girl," Hiashi snapped. "You will bow to your elders. Are you so dense that you won't give your fellow people proper respect?"

Humiliated and stung, Hinata flung herself to the ground, face on the floor. She trembled, close to tears as she felt her father's intense gaze burn a hole in her back. "I..I'm sorry...Father."

"You should be. Now get off the floor this instant, you pitiful excuse of a daughter..and of the Hyugas, no less."

As Hinata hurried to do his bidding, Neji demanded, "What is _she_ doing here?"

"This concerns her also," Hiashi responded. Neji stiffened, at once not liking where this was going.

At last Neji and Hinata stood a respectful distance apart, waiting for Hiashi's next words.

"We've been debating the topics of marriage amongst ourselves. It is not uncommon to marry within family, and we need to carry on the Hyuga bloodline, as well as its kekkei genkai..for many generations to come." Hiashi spoke calmly, as if he were discussing of nothing more than the weather.

Hinata was either shellshocked or too afraid to speak up. Neji finally found his voice and forced himself to remain as stoic as possible. With an evenly controlled voice, he asked slowly, "What are you getting to?"

"We've all unanimously decided that you, Neji and Hinata Hyuga, are betrothed."

You could've knocked them both over with a feather. Hinata looked ready to faint on the spot, whilst Neji looked like he had eaten something horrible. Indignant, Neji spoke up immediately. "You can't do this! You can't pair a Hyuga from the main branch with one of the lesser." Bitterness colored his tone at these words. "Besides, we both have Shinobi training to take care of! I'm not yet a Jonin!"

"First of all, it is not unusual for a Hyuga to marry his or her protector. And you both can finish your training after the wedding, but you are forbidden from doing so with your squad or going on missions. Am I clear?" Hiashi leaned forward intimidatingly, but Neji was unfazed. Hinata cowered as if he were about to strike. "You two will be forever linked and expected to bring forth a new generation of Hyugas, and teach them in the ninja way, whilst instructing them of Hyuga heritage and traditions."

Hinata turned several shades of red. But Neji wasn't going down without a fight. "Have you considered the fact that Hinata's merely thirteen? And I a year older?"

"Of course we have. It is a suitable age for betrothal. I don't want to hear any more arguments, for you have no choice in the matter. The wedding is two weeks away. In the meantime, forge your genin duties and prepare for it. Pack your things. You two will be sharing the upper chamber of the Hyuga household. Now, you are dismissed."

_Ridiculous, _Neji thought, enfuriated as he and Hinata exitted without another word. _Simply an outrage. They can't possibly expect me to follow through with this._

But the truth of the matter was, yes, they did. And they had all the power in the world to enforce it.

It was so ridiculous.

* * *

**A/N: So? How was it? I really appreciate honest opinions and feedback from you guys! Please PLEASE review! It would make my day!**


	2. That's Life For Ya

**A/N: Yuppers, I ish back! I hope to keep this story at a good, dramatic, and comical flow. BELIEVE IT! 8D So I'd appreciate any ideas or anything you reviewers have for me. And you BETTER review. Or elseee...Dx**

* * *

"WHAT?" TenTen's scream undoubtedly echoed for miles. "There MUST be a mistake! Neji just wouldn't up and quit the squad! It's not like him!" She tried to lower her voice and think clearly, but to no avail. Flames of fury ignited in her chocolate-brown eyes. "There's something you're not telling me.." she spoke icily, in a cold and calm voice that was somehow scarier than her screaming fit of rage. If she kept this up, Lee would certainly wet his spandex. "..isn't there?" Tenten took one step forward, eyes flashing then narrowing into slits.

"TenTen.." Lee held his hands up as if to shelter himself, his normally-huge bug eyes literally so wide they bugged out of his head. "Calm yourself.." He spoke cautiously and tried to sound brave, but his voice came out in a whimper instead. Guy had asked him to break the news to TenTen, and, always eager to please his Sensei, Lee had agreed. Now, literally staring into the face of death, he almost regretted his decision. ..Almost.

"CALM? I AM calm! How could I _NOT_ be calm in the middle of a crisis where my so-called _comrade_ won't tell me why my best friend quit the squad?" Tenten's voice shrieked then lowered to an angry hiss. She cracked her knuckles with a deadly snap. Lee cowered but did not speak, even then.

Finally, TenTen grabbed his shoulders with an iron grip and shook him- HARD. "TELL ME!" she bellowed.

Lee was on the verge of going hysterical. Finally, when he could take it no longer, he yelled out his answer, words hurried and rushed.

"_Neji's-getting-married-soon-and-was-instructed-to-leave-his-ninja-duties-because-his-family-is-making-him-marry-Hinata!_ _Andpleasedon'tHURTme!_"

Taking in a huge gulp of air, Lee struggled out of TenTen's grasp and half-ran, half-fell, away, still dizzy from being shaken. She hardly noticed. Tenten's throat had turned to cotton and her arms hung numbly at her sides, eyes glazed over in disbelief and dumbfoundment. "Neji's.. getting married..?" she choked out.

Just as quickly, her shock gave way to fury. How long had Neji known about this? Couldn't he have at least given them a warning? And why was his family doing this to him? To mock him of the cruel indifference? And to _Hinata_? Even a blind man could see that Neji hated her with a passion. And to force to give up being a Shinobi, no less! She had known the Hyuga family was cruel, but that about crossed the line. That was what Neji lived for! He lived, breathed, and slept the ninja way! That had been his lifelong dream, to achieve great things and let go of his destiny. But now his family was wasting his talents and forcing him back into the destiny he was forever bound to! Neji deserved better. He was one of the best and most talented of the Hyuga clan.

Now, looking at things from Neji's perspective, TenTen felt more than anger about a teammate leaving. No, now she felt anger about a good friend being treated like dirt, as if his dreams and desires didn't matter.

And being the closed-up, superior shell he was, TenTen knew that Neji would never admit a word of this to anyone. But Tenten knew him better than anyone. These were probably the very thoughts running through _his_ mind at the moment, too. That and much more.

Suddenly TenTen's mind came to focus. She suddenly realized that she wasn't the only one with a person absent from their squad.

Striding off in a new direction, TenTen turned into a woman with a purpose.

She had to find Kiba and Shino.

* * *

"Master. I've done as you requested."

The head ninja of the Kumogakure group raised his head and nodded toward the newcomer. "State your business."

"I've been scouting Konohagakure, otherwise known as the Hidden Leaf village."

"Ah. Where my apprentice attempted to take the Hyuga girl." The Cloud ninja nodded. "Continue."

"Seems that there's been a marriage arranged between that very girl and her cousin, Neji Hyuga. You know, the best genin to come out of Konoha. Anyhow, the wedding's scheduled for two weeks away."

The leader stroked his chin as if to consider the thought. "Hm. This will prove to be useful to me. You've done well. You are dismissed." The spy bowed then did as he requested. The leader then turned to call his men. "We will be travelling to Konoha. I have some unfinished business to attend to. I'll explain on the way."

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun DUNNN! 8D Tell me what you think so far! Review, everybody! I need zem! o.e**


	3. Where There's A Will, There's A Way

**A/N: Baaaack! =D I ish having fun writing this story. It's so fun to mess with Neji. x]**

**Neji:...**

**Oh, shut up. Now, Hyuga, as we rehearsed. *-***

**Neji:...-_- Beth does not own Naruto.**

**Oh, c'mon! You can't do better than that? You're the disclaimer!**

**Neji: 9_9 Beth in no way owns Naruto nor the characters used in this story. Happy?**

**Very. ^_^ On with the story!**

* * *

"Didn't you think we knew that?" Kiba scowled. "They can't just separate two squads and think they can get away with it!" Akamaru, who was curled up on Kiba's shoulder, barked fiercely in agreement.

"The Hyuga clan is one of the most dictative," Shino spoke lowly. "In other words, they can get away with just about anything."

TenTen growled and punched her fist into her other open hand. "I'm going to talk to Neji."

"Good luck," Kiba scoffed. "They won't let Neji out of the house. They're probably not even allowing visitors, knowing the Hyuga's."

"Good point." Tenten pressed her fist to her mouth, frowning.

"What a drag," a voice droned. The trio turned to see Shikamaru leaning against a tree lazily, arms crossed.

"Shikamaru?" Tenten was dumbfounded. "What're YOU doing here?"

"Hanging out. Watching the clouds." His gaze remained locked on the sky. "Heard about the Neji and Hinata thing. What a drag. Hinata's a deadbeat."

"We're aware." TenTen seethed. "Now beat it." Needless to say, the day's events had put her in a sour mood.

Shikamaru shrugged nonchalantly. "Ok." He turned to leave. "If you don't wanna know how to get into the Hyuga place unseen, well, hey, your loss. Fine with me."

TenTen sped in front of him, blocking his path with wide eyes. "Say _what_ now?"

Shikamaru smirked slyly. "I had a feeling you'd say that."

* * *

"This had better work," TenTen muttered under her breath through clenched teeth as she discreetly made her way to the back of the Hyuga household.

Shikamaru had informed her that he had found a secret entrance inside while scoping out the place lounging in a tree not too long ago. "Just look for a section in the back that seems out of place.. like it doesn't fit in," Shikamaru had instructed. Despite the fact that he was a lazy bum half the time, underneath that, he was sharp and observant. She had to give him that.

TenTen carefully eyed the back of the building, nothing appearing out of the ordinary at first glance. But the third time around, she spotted a part that didn't completely fit in with the rest of the building. It jutted out a few inches. Absentmindedly TenTen wondered how on earth Shikamary could've noticed it from a tree- and so immediately, at that. _Now how do we open this thing?_ Tenten asked herself. Suddenly something dawned on her: What if it was built to open to Hyuga touch or some sort of sign in the clan only? Had she come all this way with so much progress to be met with defeat?

TenTen cried out in indignation and on instinct reared her leg and delivered a hard kick to the wall. To her surprise and pleasure, the wall rolled away to reveal a flight of stairs.

"Score one for TenTen!" Smiling proudly and ignoring her pain, she entered the passageway as the wall slid shut behind her.

She had no idea she was being watched the entire time.

* * *

TenTen finally reached the end and was greeted with patches of light. It led to some sort of cage/air vent opening. Making sure the coast was clear, Tenten quietly pulled open the vent and climbed out. Once she was in the open, it took a minute to adjust to her surroundings. Apparently she was in some kind of safe room, dark and no windows. It was pretty dreary, in TenTen's opinion.

Now what? She hadn't planned out this far and had no idea where she was. She didn't even know how to navigate the Hyuga building. What was she _thinking?_

TenTen almost gasped as light suddenly flooded the room.

* * *

Neji paced around in his quarters, racking his mind for some sort of resolve. Word had already probably gotten around.

Now he wasn't even allowed to leave the Hyuga household. _They're probably afraid I'll run away somewhere, _he thought with contempt. _That's exactly why they're keeping Hinata and me here, like captives. Ridiculous._

Neji inhaled and activated his Byakugan to see the happenings outside the Hyuga walls. Coming to a halt in his pacing, Neji saw everything within a hundred-and-fifty degree radius. He happened to glance down and...wait, back up. Was that _TenTen? Inside_ the building? Neji focused and returned his gaze to where he thought he had seen TenTen. And lo and behold, his eyes hadn't deceived him. There she was, in the bottom room, standing next to the secret passageway...

_Wait. Is that how Tenten arrived? Nobody is supposed to know about the Hyuga's concealed entrance!_

He was out the door in a flash.

* * *

Heart-pounding fear was replaced with relief. "..Neji?" TenTen blinked hopefully, adjusting to the light.

"Why are you here?" Leave it to Neji to return a courteous greeting.

"I need to talk to you." TenTen watched him approach her, admiring his broad, setback shoulders and purposeful stride. Her heart ached. How could she have missed him so much in so little time?

"I'm assuming you heard the news," Neji responded gravely as he came to a stop in front of her, brows knitting together in disgust.

That triggered TenTen's concealed rage. "How can you let them force this on you, Neji?" she almost shouted, her voice almost reprimanding and full of surefire determination. "You've _never _let your family push you around! What happened to the Neji Hyuga who controlled his _own _destiny?"

"That's _**enough**_, TenTen."

Tenten's words died on her lips as she stopped cold. Neji had _never _used that tone with her. Ever. "I..I'm sorry, Nej.."

Neji's eyes narrowed into slits, carefully concealing his emotions behind a stony mask. He wasn't angry at TenTen for speaking so outright with him; he was angry because she was right. Every one of her words rang true and jarred him more than he wanted to admit. "You need to leave. You shouldn't even be here."

"..I wanted to see you," TenTen murmured softly. "We can't let them do this to you." In that instant, she dared to meet his eyes and lock gazes. In literally the blink of an eye, she saw everything that was running through his mind. He was exasperated. Without thinking, TenTen touched his arm in a sincere gesture. Neji's eyes softened for the fraction of an instant before hardening. He put a wall over his eyes, one that Tenten was used to seeing, before pulling away.

Neji gave a short, bitter laugh. "What choice do I have?"

TenTen sighed, feeling the weight of his words. He was right. Not unlike him. But there HAD to be a loophole! "Where there's a will, there's a way."

Neji frowned suddenly. "Someone's approaching." He opened the passageway for her. "By the way.. you shouldn't know about this opening."

TenTen knew the intent of his words. "I won't tell anyone," she vowed before slipping into it. Meeting his eyes one last time as footsteps neared, she made another vow she hoped she could keep. "I'll put a stop to this." Closing the vent behind her, Tenten disappeared into the darkness.

Knowing TenTen would do anything in her power to do just that, one side of Neji's mouth quirked. _We'll see, TenTen. We'll see._

* * *

**A/N: How was that? Maybe it's the lack of reviews, or maybe it's my poor writing skills, but I don't like where this is going. Feedback, please!**


	4. All or Nothing

**A/N: Yet another update! =D I have so much fun toying with Neji and Tenten ideas. x3 But I'm not obsessed or anything. It's not like my penname is based off them. o.e 8D**

* * *

The week passed by in a daze, full of awkward training sessions with Gai and Lee, which most of the time ended with TenTen's emotional and slightly hysterical outbursts. At last, Gai suggested that everyone take a break from each other, and, with a flash of his sparkly, pearly whites, he made no haste in getting away from the tense group.

Giving off angry vibes, TenTen stalked over to Ichiraku's. And who else would be sitting there, slurping up miso ramen, other than Naruto Uzumaki himself. Believe it.

She plopped into the seat and ordered some mild ramen, releasing a burdened sigh. Only then did Naruto look up, pork and noodles halfway into his mouth. "Hey, TenTen!" Naruto shouted with his mouth full, giving her a friendly slap on the back.

Tenten scowled as his smack nearly landed her headfirst into the bowl of ramen Ayame placed before her. Naruto took no notice and continued shoveling ramen into his mouth. "Why the long- ohh. Right. I heard about Neji- bummer." He didn't sound the least bit bummed. He and Neji never got along that well. "How're you and Bushy Brow doing? Are you guys even still a squad with just two people? Man, that's a letdown. I know how _I'd_ feel if Sakura had to run off and get married.." Naruto kept babbling between bites of ramen, oblivious to Tenten's rage as her fists shook. She finally threw down her chopsticks and slammed her hand on the counter, nearly tipping over her own ramen. Naruto's voice trailed off, mouth agape as he took in TenTen with startled and confused blue eyes.

_At least that got him to shut up, _Tenten thought fleetingly.

"Don't you think I _know_ all that?" TenTen shrieked furiously, certain that steam was blowing out of her ears. "DON'T remind me! I don't like this any more than he does! His talents and future, all wasted! Down the drain! Two squads are destroyed now, but do you think the Hyuga's care? NO!" When her screaming fit of rage was over, Teuchi and Ayame were pretty much cowering behind the counter.

Naruto arched his eyebrows, seemingly unfazed. "You picked up on Neji's temper, too." He shook his head in disgust. "I can't believe they're making Hinata marry _him._ He's gonna make her miserable. He hates her for practically no good reason. What an immature jerk!" He breathed sharply and clenched his fists.

TenTen remained silent. She had had her words, he could have his. Although, if truth be told, she bristled quite a bit when Naruto insulted Neji. "Listen. This whole thing's not fair. Everyone gets that. But there's nothing we can do about it. End of discussion." She slouched back on her stool, defeated. She released another sigh, burying her face in her hands. If she was being honest with herself, TenTen knew that had mostly been directed at herself rather than Naruto.

He remained silent for several moments, but then TenTen's ears perked up at his next words. "Who says?" Naruto demanded.

Dumbfounded, Tenten looked up to meet his eyes. Without waiting for her answer, he continued. "Never know until you try, right? Besides, nothing good can come from this. Like you said, everybody knows that this is unfair. To Neji, Hinata, and the league of ninjas. But nobody had the guts to stand up to that Hyuga clan! It just might be up to us!" Naruto's eyes shown with confidence and determination. "I sure don't like people bossing me around and telling ME what to do, and sure as heck Neji doesn't either. From what he told me, his family's caused him enough trouble in the past. And.." he paused. "Hinata deserves better."

"What're you getting to?" Tenten could barely keep the excitement from her own voice, his contagious determination lifting her spirits and filling her with hope. Maybe Naruto was right. Maybe, if they worked together, they could stand a chance.

"We need to stop this wedding!" Naruto shouted with a firm brow, punching his fist into his other open palm.

TenTen beamed. Then a voice cut in the middle of the moment as they turned to see who suddenly flipped back the curtain. "Well, you better count me in."

Kiba grinned as Akamaru yipped enthusiastically. "You're gonna need the brains for this mission, to make up for Naruto's lack of one."

"Hey!" Naruto cut in sharply as Tenten giggled.

"It's up to us now," TenTen said solemnly, turning serious. "We're the new squad- for now. And we're gonna STOP. THIS. WEDDING!"

"BELIEVE IT!" Naruto cheered, mingling with Akamaru's barks of encouragement.

Tenten smiled. _Maybe, just maybe, we can pull this off._


	5. When All Else Fails

**A/N: Hehe, wow, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I hate Writer's Block. -.- But here it is at long last! xD Hope you like it!**

* * *

TenTen stood in the middle of the training field with a chalkboard behind her, whipping that long stick teachers have to point out stuff on the board in her hand. "Alright, we're here today to discuss just how we're going to put an end to this disgraceful wedding."

The opening sentence was met with varying levels of enthusiasm.

"Any ideas?"

"I got one!"

"Raise your hand first, Naruto."

Naruto scowled and complied.

"You may speak."

"How about we stuff a beehive down Neji's pants?"

"..."

"What? It's a good idea!"

Tenten sighed. "Just _how _would that help, Naruto?"

"..It wouldn't. I just wanna see him scream like the girl I know he is, with that hair he's got going on.."

"ENOUGH!" Tenten's eyes flashed indignantly. "If you don't have any good ideas or at least not willing to help Neji, count yourself out!" Naruto crossed his arms and pouted. Tenten turned toward Kiba, who was watching the interaction with mild amusement. "What about you?"

"Well, I've been going over some stuff, but I haven't really.." Suddenly Akamaru yipped in his ear. Kiba looked thoughtful. "Hey, that's not such a bad idea, Akamaru."

"What'd he say?" Tenten asked seriously. She had learned to know better than underestimate dogs. Akamaru and Pakkun were smarter than they looked.

"We're getting ideas from a _dog. _Really?" Naruto piped up.

Kiba's eyes narrowed into slits. "Shut up! He's not a dog!" he shouted. "At least he's smarter than _you _are!" Akamaru barked ferociously.

"HOLD IT!" TenTen screamed, throwing her stick down with a loud smack to get their attention. "Can we TRY to focus here? Our friends need our help and you two are acting like idiots! Now are you going to be serious here or what?"

"Sorry," the boys both muttered, shifting uncomfortably.

_Boys. They can never get over their stupidity. _TenTen rubbed her temples. "Alright, now what was Akamaru's idea?"

"We go visit the Hokage."

Naruto brightened. "Hey, yeah! Maybe Grandma Tsunade can help! If anyone has power over the Hyuga family, it'd be the Hokage! I know that 'cause I'm gonna be one someday!"

"So we've heard," Tenten and Kiba muttered in synchronization.

Tenten felt a glimmer of hope, as well as a rush of excitement at being able to see her role model. "Well, point one for Akamaru. Let's go!"

* * *

"Sorry, kiddos. Can't help you there."

Tenten's jaw dropped. "WHY?...I mean, with all due respect, Lady Tsunade...but WHY?"

Tsunade sighed. "It's part of a pact the Hokages have handed down through every generation with the Hyuga clan. We can't interfere with their rituals." She rummaged through the loads of paperwork on her desk. "Now scram. I've got work to do."

Kiba frowned. "Doesn't it matter to you that the Hyuga clan is pulling out two very talented genin? It would not only hurt the Leaf Village, but our army, too."

"Don't you think I know that?" Tsunade frowned, her golden brown eyes troubled. "Believe me, I'm no happier with this than you guys are. Ever since they made the announcement, I've been looking for loopholes. But I just can't come up with anything."

"If you really wanted to, you could make them!" Naruto shouted, his blue eyes filled with rage. "You could! You're the Hokage, for crying out loud! You just don't care! You just don't want to!"

Tsunade glared openly at him. "What kind of Hokage would I be if I went around barking orders, enforcing people to do what I want?" she sighed. "Being Hokage isn't just about power, Naruto. It's about gaining your people's respect. You of all people should know that, always saying how you want to take my place someday." Tsunade shook her head. "I'm not allowed to interfere, but maybe you guys can. I'll help in any way possible."

Respect for Tsunade shot up tenfold for Tenten. She lowered her head. "Yes, ma'am. Thank you."

Shizune stepped into the room, frowning. "Lady Tsunade, I'm sorry to interrupt, but Hiashi Hyuga is here to see you."

Everyone blinked in surprise. Then Tsunade stood, regaining her composure. "I'm on my way." She turned and sideglanced at the trio. "Don't get into any mischief, you hear?" Then she strode out of the room. "Dismissed."

Simutaneously, the trio exchanged glances.

This could be their chance.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter, however short it was. It planned out a lot better in my mind. xD Please review!**


	6. Never Know Until You Try

**A/N: YAY! Two updates in two days! How awesome am I? xD Thanks to MissFaerieKaiti for the idea for this chapter. Hope y'all like it! I had a BUNCH of fun with this one.**

* * *

"Ok, so what's the plan?" TenTen whispered as the threesome quietly exitted Tsunade's office.

Naruto gave her an incredulous look. "Well, we're gonna go too, of course!"

"Easier said than done," Kiba murmured. "We can't just walk in and say, 'Oh, hey! We're here to bust this wedding, so do you mind if we spy on you guys?' We need a more conspicuous approach."

While Naruto muttered about how much of a know-it-all Kiba was, he caught a glimpse of some dessert carts being made ready to no doubt join Hiashi and Tsunade. He grinned rambuctiously as a lightbulb went off. "Guys, I think I just found our way in!"

* * *

_This is crazy, _Tenten thought repeatedly as the cart slowly lurched forward, then wheeled away. She held her breath and stilled, not daring to move. She didn't feel any more at ease knowing Kiba and Naruto were in two dessert carts in front of her own. _I wish I could say crazy enough to work, but no telling what'll happen._

"Didn't think this thing would be so heavy," the man who pushed the cart grunted, and TenTen scowled, close to busting out from under and giving the guy a piece of her mind.

Before she could, she heard shouting and signs of a struggle. TenTen inwardly groaned. _Should've known. My bet's on Naruto._

* * *

Naruto couldn't help himself. He hadn't had one bowl of ramen today, not even the instant kind he kept at home. And the array of delicious cakes were merely two inches above his head. The smell of frosting and his rumbling stomach were too much to ignore. _Can't have my stomach busting us out, _he reasoned. So when the guy lugging his cart dropped his hat, Naruto reached up and snagged a slice of cake on a plate. Unfortunately, when he did, the plate clattered. The guy gasped and stared straight at the head peeking from under the sheet over the cart, dropping his hat again. "Oh, here you go." Naruto picked up his hat and gave it to the man, beaming an icing-slathered smile.

"Naruto, you idiot!" Kiba hissed, leaping out of his cart with Akamaru at his side. In two seconds flat the two genin ambushed the taken-by-surprise servants. Tenten joined them, dragging her unconscious caterer with a look of resignation.

"I don't even wanna know." TenTen opened the storage closet and shoved the bodies inside, then shut the door with a secured click. "We need a new plan. And fast!"

Akamaru spoke up in enthusiastic barks and Kiba grinned. "I think you may be onto something, buddy.."

* * *

"What stupid ideas will we come up with next?" Tenten moaned, pushing an extremely heavy dessert cart, wearing a caterer's apparel and a fake mustache, her hair pulled into a masculine ponytail at the nape of her neck.

"Hey!" Kiba hissed from inside the cart as Akamaru yipped indignantly. "It was better than nothing!"

"OW! Get your knee out of my ribcage, will ya?" Naruto yowled.

"When you get your butt off my dog, Uzumaki!"

"I thought he _wasn't _a dog, you wishy-washy dipstick!"

"Shut. _Up,_" TenTen said through clenched teeth as they neared the conference room. "You're gonna blow our cover before we even get _in _there."

Shizune opened the door for her with a strained smile. "Lady Tsunade's been waiting for you," she whispered, then cast furtive glances around. "Where are the others?"

Before a panicked TenTen could begin to think of response, Tsunade's voice boomed. "What do I have to do to get some decent catering around here?"

Tenten flushed and bowed. "Very sorry.." Just then she coughed, halting her normal voice and impersonating a deep man's voice. "I mean, very sorry, Lady Tsunade, Hokage, ma'am. It won't happen again."

"You bet it won't." Tsunade ushered toward the other side of the room. "The Hyuga's are here to sample some cake and make plans for the wedding. Get in here and do your job!"

Tenten felt relieved at not having to answer Shizune and that her disguise was actually working. _Point two for Akamaru. _"Yes, ma'am. Right away, ma'am," she squeaked out and wheeled the cart in the direction Tsunade pointed out. Her heart suddenly leaped as she saw Neji seated beside Hiashi, his scowling gaze averted. It was clear he didn't want to be present.

Hinata didn't look any better from her place at her father's right. Her face was blanched a deathly pale and her hands shook as she wrung the life out of a handkerchief. TenTen felt a deep sympathy for her as she parked the dessert cart in front of them. Neji glanced up briefly at her and his white eyes rounded slightly in recognition. Then he turned away curtly as if he didn't know her, nor cared. _Nice one, Nej. _A small ghost of pride lightened her heart.

Hiashi cleared his throat. "Which would you recommend?" he asked her directly, and Tenten wanted to hyperventilate. _What if he recognizes me? _Then she remembered he had asked her a question and straightened, hoping she didn't look too nervous.

"Uh, that one," Tenten stammered and pointed to a random slice of cake.

Hiashi arched an eyebrow in disapproval, but said nothing. Instead he addressed his daughter and nephew. "Try it."

"I have no appetite," Neji retorted coldly.

Hiashi sighed then gave Hinata a witherin glook, forcing her to comply. Fearfully Hinata grabbed a fork and choked a piece down. "I..It's delicious," she stuttered, then erupted into a fit of coughs.

Hiashi looked disgusted. "You disgraceful.."

Tenten suddenly had an overwhelming desire to slap Hiashi Hyuga right across the face while he wasn't expecting it. She squelched the urge. It would blow her cover, and they were here for a reason.

"Just be sure to refrain from serving walnuts at the reception," Neji spoke up evenly. "Uncle Hiashi is allergic to them." He wasn't addressing her, but he was clearly saying it for her sake!

Reaching into her uniform's pocket, she discovered a notebook. Thinking quickly, TenTen inconspicuously knocked over a fork and it clattered to the ground. "So sorry, pardon me," she said cheerfully as she stooped down, pretending to pick it up, but instead slipped the notebook inside the cart along with a pen. "Write this down," she whispered so low she could barely hear herself, then grabbed the fork and straightened.

"Yes," Hiashi nodded, ignoring her interruption. "The wedding will take place ten days from now at the Hyuga estate. I had desired to keep this arrangement low-key.." At this Hiashi shot daggers at Neji. Unintimidated, Neji stared hard right back. "But since Konohagakure knows already, anyone who desires to attend is welcome. Mind you, we'll need several Anbu Blackop guards posted."

"Understandable," Tsunade nodded. "Will this be a formal wedding or by tradition?"

"The Hyuga way is not a typical wedding. We don't like to make it a big, gaudy celebration, but the bride will have two bride attendants, and the groom will have a best man. I myself will wed them. All of the Hyuga clan and elders will be present, and a short reception consisting of congratulations and refreshments will follow afterward. And of course, we'll need you present to witness this, Lady Tsunade."

"Naturally." Tsunade gestured toward the array of cakes. "Which cake will you be choosing? We'll be supplying you with it."

Without a mere glance at the cart, Hiashi responded the buttercream one Hinata had sampled. TenTen tried to send signals to Neji with her eyes, but he wouldn't look at her. Growing frustrated, Tenten hoped Kiba and Naruto were writing all this information down. With Kiba's logical thinking, and Akamaru's two cents, they'd have a plan formed in no time.

Things were finally looking up for them.

Then, as soon as that thought registered, it jinxed.

Shizune ran into the room, eyes wide. "Pardon my interruption, Lady Tsunade, but the three caterers were located in the supply closet unconscious! Their two carts are in there, as well!"

Everyone's accusing and frightened eyes turned toward her. Acting quickly, TenTen shoved the cart with all her might toward the doorway. Shizune yelped and dove out of the way as TenTen raced off after the runaway dessert cart.

"Guards! We have an intruder!" Tsunade's voice rang through the halls.

"Did he poison the cakes?" Hiashi's slightly alarmed voice registered as Hinata gasped and started coughing again.

Naruto, Kiba, and Akamaru leaped out as the cart slowed and caught up with Tenten. They rounded a corner and nearly ran right into Shizune. Dang, that girl was fast.

Breathing hard, her eyes widened as she put two and two together. "You three..?"

"Please, we're just trying to help our friends!" TenTen panted pleadingly. "Don't you know how unfair this arrangement is?"

"I understand, but sneaking into a top-secret meeting and beating up three servants is a different matter entirely." Shizune frowned.

Footsteps neared and panic grew. Akamaru finally started quietly barking in intense conversation with Tonton, the pig nestled in Shizune's arms. Tonton nodded and oinked up at Shizune, who slumped in defeat. "Alright. I'll cover for you." She opened up a door to their left. "Exit's this way."

After hasty thank-yous, the trio hurried through the doorway just as the guards raced around the corner. "Way to go, Akamaru," Kiba murmured as they stumbled into broad daylight in a dead run toward the covering of the trees.

When they decided they had ran far enough, they slumped against tree trunks and gasped for breath.

"Well, one good thing came out of this," Kiba rasped, holding up the notebook with a big grin. They all shared truimphant high-fives and quiet cheers.

Finally, they stood a chance at this thing.

* * *

**A/N: Well? How was it? x3 I'm having so much fun with this story, I'mma try to update a lot more often now. Please review! 83**


	7. Hanging By A Moment

**A/N: I updated from the encouragement of all the reviews I received and my sister requesting me to do so. xDD And I'm home sick with the stomach virus. ._. Yuckers. Dx So anywhoozle, this is a rather short and boring chappie, but I hope chu like it anyway! ^_^**

* * *

TenTen used a transformation jutsu to disguise herself as a girl with Hyuga eyes as she slipped into the estate. Hopefully, she would just blend in and nobody would not _not _recognize her. _On second thought, _Tenten pondered, _why didn't I use a transformation jutsu to look like one of the caterers yesterday? _Mental facepalm. _Wow. So much for thinking outside the box, TenTen._

Using Kiba's directions to Neji's room (he had been inside once or twice to pick up Hinata for training), she lightly rapped on the door, hoping she hadn't messed up and it was indeed Neji's room.

"Go away," growled an all-familiar steely voice from inside.

She felt half-relieved, half-irritated to hear him.

"Neji Hyuga, let me in _right now,_" Tenten hissed against the wood, glancing around to see if anybody was within earshot.

Silence. Then stealthy footsteps inched closer before opening the door a crack. Neji's white eyes scrutinized her and the hallway. "..TenTen?" If she'd been hearing correctly, she could've sworn that Neji sounded the tiniest bit impressed.

_Well, he should be. I snuck into a top-secret meeting right under the Hokage's nose and managed to fool the all-superior-and-smart Hyuga's in their very own estate. _"Bingo. Now hurry up and let me in."

Neji stepped aside as she slipped in, then closed the door. "That was a risky move yesterday."

"What? And this isn't?" Tenten flashed him a teasing grin. "I never go back on my word. Because that too, is my nindo. My ninja way." She struck a pose.

Neji rolled his eyes, obviously not amused, and strode across the room to gaze out the window. "Don't get too close from the windows. You wouldn't believe how many Hyuga guards Hiashi has posted. In case Hinata or I try to escape, most likely." He scoffed.

Ok, so Tenten hadn't been expecting a "TenTen, you're so brilliant for sneaking in twice in two days. I really appreciate you going to all this trouble for me" or "What a strong kunoichi youre becoming! You're really exercising your Shinobi abilities," or even an "Impressive," but a decent thank-you would've been nice.

Tenten sighed. "I got here, didn't I?" Transforming back into herself, she sat at the foot of his bed. "So have the wedding plans been changed?"

"No." Neji turned to face her. "I'm assuming you conversed with Shizune sometime yesterday?"

TenTen straightened, alert. "Yeah. How'd you know?"

One side of his mouth quirked slightly, the closest thing to a smile Tenten had ever seen. "Shizune reported to us that it was nothing more than Konohamaru's antics and he was practicing his transformation jutsu. The wedding will go on as planned." Neji's tone held traces of dread and disgust at the words.

"So we still have a shot at this." TenTen felt like a weight had been lifted; lighter, more at ease. She smiled brightly, and apparently it must've had an effect on Neji, for the hardness in his eyes decreased.

"I suppose," was his only response, but TenTen read in between the lines with a pinprick of joy. He believed in her.

He had faith she'd keep her word and the wedding would be stopped. Neji entrusted her with a special deed and trusted her to fulfill it. Neji believed in her, Tenten.

Neji was in a predicament he couldn't get himself out of and was relying on her to help. It made TenTen feel proud.. special, almost.

She could see all of that in the two simple words he uttered.

And in that moment, to her, that was all that mattered.

"I won't fail you, Neji." Tenten held her chin high in determination. "You can count on me." Her eyes shimmered and shone with reassurance and confidence. His hope filled _her _with hope.

Neji's face softened. "Now that's what I like to hear." He quickly turned away, back to the window, but TenTen had already seen the slight, unconcealed fondness in his eyes.

Her heart warmed.

She had a renewed vigor to stop the wedding- and fast.

For Neji.


	8. Battle Plan

**A/N: Heyy! 83 Okies, so I decided I would put a little KibaHina into this story (Idk whether I like NaruHina or KibaHina. Kiba and Naruto are both some of my top fave characters, so it's hard for meh to choose :S) on behalf of mah frienn MissFaerieKaiti. (I just love that girl, don'tcha know! xD) Anywhoozle, I hope you guys like this chapter. It's gonna be pretty boring like the last one, just a warning. ^.^**

**

* * *

**

TenTen strolled into town, hearing the whispers from passerbys but paying no heed to them.

"Poor girl," one lady whispered to her friend, false pity in her eyes. "She's the one who was in a squad with that Neji Hyuga, remember? Such a shame. They were the top squad in Konoha."

_Just you wait, lady. _Tenten tried not to scowl at them as she passed. She was going to rendezvou with Kiba and Naruto to plan their next step. A week since Hiashi made the announcement had passed by _fast. _The second week was creeping up on them. They didn't have much time left. And, if she were to be honest, Tenten didn't have heck of an idea what to do next.

As she rounded the corner, who else should she see but the gossip queen herself, Ino Yamanaka. Tenten gave a sharp intake of breath. No telling what that girl would have to say if they bumped into each other. Shielding her face from view with her hand, Tenten spun right around and hurried to escape. She would have to take the long way, now.

"TenTen! TenTen! Is that you?" Ino's obnoxious, syrupy voice called out. "Yoo-hoo!"

Crap. Tenten froze midstep, her face twisted into a grimace. It was tempting to keep walking and pretend she hadn't heard. She was about to do so, but it was too late. Ino had seen her stop and took that as a cue to come running.

"Oh! Glad I caught you, 'Ten. I've been wanting to talk to you!" Ino's chipper voice and bright blue-eyed smile made Tenten force one in return.

"Really?" In her mind, Tenten ran through several ideas of how she could escape. She could jump on those boxes.. no, she'd catch up. She could just say she was in a hurry, but Ino would read in between the lines.

"Yeah." Ino's face morphed into one of fake sympathy. "I heard about Neji."

"Everyone has." Tenten's voice was distracted as she scanned around, looking for an opportunity to bolt.

"Ohh, you're so upset! I can see it in your eyes. I'm _so _sorry. It's not easy. I've never even heard of a squad breaking up before. What'll happen to you and Lee?"

TenTen grit her teeth and shrugged.

"Heartbreaking. It really is. Anytime you need a pep talk, just come right over to me, alright? A good makeover and some junk food will lift your spirits right up!"

Tenten nodded halfheartedly. "Thanks. I appreciate it."

"You'll get through it." Ino slid an arm around her. "We're all here for yo- SASUKE!" She gasped and yanked back her arm. "He's here! _Without _Billboard Brow! Ooh, here's my chance!" She took off running, leaving Tenten in the dust.

Despite herself, TenTen was grateful. Ino herself had gotten her out of a conversation with Ino. Ironic.

Running as fast as she could lest she bump into anyone else wanting to share their condolences, TenTen hurried toward the tea shop.

* * *

Kiba glanced around at the dormant tea shop, sitting at a table suited for three. "Guess we got here early, Akamaru." Opening the menu and reading over the choices without even seeing the words, Kiba ran through statistics in his mind. So far he had nothing. Although..

"Sir, are you ready?" A waitress stood, waiting for his order.

Kiba lowered the menu. "I think I'll wait until my friends arrive, thanks." The waitress nodded and moved on to another table as he suppressed a sigh. It hadn't been easy seeing Hinata the other day. He had sneaked a peek as TenTen had slipped him the notebook.

Hinata looked like death had knocked on her door. And the way her father had barked at her, Hinata too timid to stand up for herself... well, it made Kiba doggone mad. No pun intended.

Akamaru gave a low, nervous bark, and Kiba snapped to attention. He realized he had nearly crumpled the menu in his mirth. "..Heh. Thanks, Akamaru."

The door jangled open with a jerk, catching Kiba's attention. He turned to see TenTen running into the tea shop at full speed, her two buns in disarray. He caught her eye and waved her over. She hurried toward them, breathing hard.

"If I didn't know any better, looks to me like you were running away from someone." Kiba gave a small smirk.

Tenten shot him a _"haha" _look as she took a seat. "I ran into Ino on the way here." She pulled a face.

"Enough said," Kiba chuckled. "Must be your lucky day."

"No kidding."

He could very well understand. Ino had her pleasant moments, but some other days she was a pain to be around. She could be a snob, gossip queen, and a jerk sometimes. But that was just the benefit of the doubt. She really was a good person. Just not your ideal person to hang out with. What Shikamaru and Choji must have to endure.

"Hey, you ok?"

Kiba glanced up at the softly spoken words and saw TenTen studying him with a frown. "What?"

"You looked deep in thought."

"I was." Kiba set his bent menu down, fingers drumming the table.

TenTen gave him a knowing smile. "You're restless."

Kiba rolled his eyes. "How could you tell?" His voice dripped with teasing sarcasm.

TenTen laughed. "Neji does the same thing when he's restless." Her eyes dimmed a little bit.

"You care for him, don't you?" The words were out of his mouth before he could comprehend what he was saying.

TenTen's eyes widened then narrowed into slits. "He's my teammate. Nothing more." She snapped the words.

"Alright, alright. Let up, tiger." Kiba held up his hands in innocence.

Tenten realized what she had done and rubbed her forehead, sighing. "Sorry. It's been a hard week."

He could very well relate. "You're not the only one."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, and Tenten frowned perceptively at him. "It was hard for you the other day."

Kiba knew what she meant, but asked anyway. "What?"

"To see Hinata at Lady Tsunade's. I can tell. As soon as we left, you looked pretty upset."

"Did I?" He couldn't remember.

Tenten nodded. She suddenly realized that she may not be the only one who harbored feelings for her comrade.

Kiba sighed, face falling. "Yeah. It's always been pretty rough for me to see how Hinata's dad treats her. He never looks at her accomplishments. Just her weaknesses, and he turns them into faults. Failures." He rubbed his arm. "And to see her living in fear like that, it's just.." Kiba's voice trailed off as he balled his shaking fists.

TenTen nodded slowly. She concurred. "I'm sorry."

Kiba gave her a lopsided smile. "Don't be. We're stopping this thing."

"Right." TenTen smirked. "If Naruto doesn't find some way to mess things up."

Just then the door slammed open. "I'M HERE! Believe it!"

"Speak of the devil," Kiba muttered teasingly. Tenten giggled.

Naruto sat himself down and grinned. "Heya! Sorry I'm late. Had to stop at Ichiraku's. I had a coupon, and it expires tomorrow. And then Konohamaru tried to show me a shortcut to this place, and.."

TenTen held up a hand. "Say no more."

They ordered their tea and pastries, then the atmosphere grew grave and serious as they discussed their next step.

"I didn't get to tell you guys," Naruto lowered his voice. "But when we were running from the guards, I made a shadow clone transformed as Shizune and placed an order for two orders of walnuts at the reception. Told them it was Hiashi's favorite." He grinned widely.

"Hey, way to go, Naruto!" Kiba threw back his head and laughed, high-fiving the blond.

TenTen smirked. "Clever. I'll give you that."

Naruto nodded, obviously proud of himself. "Take that and shove it up your nostril, HYUGA CLAN!" he shouted loudly. Everyone in the tea shop turned to stare at him incredulously.

TenTen laughed nervously and patted Naruto's head. "Sorry, guys. He had too much sugar this morning. He'll be fine." She sat back down as everyone turned back to their conversations and shot Naruto a look. "Give it a rest, will ya?"

Naruto did a raspberry. "Anyway, like I said, I ran into Konohamaru on the way here. He said he'd help us any way he could. The kid could help me do some pranking."

"Sounds good to me," Kiba grinned. "We need all the help we can get. And Konohamaru's a good kid to have on your side."

"He learns from the best." Naruto flexed his muscles. "His BOSS!"

The waitress served them their orders and they conversed over bites.

"Ok, so now the real question is," Tenten swallowed. "We're gonna bust the wedding, but we're gonna have to do it on the day of the actual wedding." She frowned. "What's the plan for that?"

Kiba and Naruto exchanged glances. "In our spare time, we've been talking about it," Kiba answered, nodding toward Naruto. "We've come up with a plan. Well, it's a good start, anyway."

TenTen downed her tea with a wicked grin. "Lemme hear it."

* * *

**A/N: Annnd that's it for this chapter. ^_^ Hope you liked it! I didn't mean to make Ino come across as the mean girl, but I guess that's how it did, didn't it? I know Ino's a cool character, and I'm sorry if I was OOC with that. ^^; Anywhoozle, the next chapter will probably take place on the day of the wedding, unless you reviewers have ideas for the week to come. x3 I appreciate any and all ideas y'all might have! Now, review pweez! :3**


	9. Disarray

**A/N: I be back! 8D I just got done having mah wisdom teeth taken out in surgery yesterday (and I even acted crazier than Tenten in Dental Care- no lie xD) so I've been a lazy sack today. I'm living it up on the pampering. x3 Lol. But anywhoozle, the point is, I thought this would be a good time to update. I can't believe I'm almost through with this story! =D This chapter was gonna be on the day of the wedding, but I got an idea to write in Hinata's POV. Then mah good friend MissFaerieKaiti gave me an awesome idea that totally went along with my idea. Isn't it cool how those things work out? ^_^ Anyway, I'll shut up now and begin the chapter. Sowwie. :3**

**Shikamaru: Good idea..**

**...If it wasn't for Kaiti being so in love with you, I would so hit chu right now. -.-**

**Shikamaru: How gracious of you. 9_9**

* * *

Hinata willed her hands to stop trembling as Hyuga-eyed maids surrounded her, making adjustments to the wedding robe she was to wear in three days. She bit her lip but didn't cry out as a needle struck her due to the carelessness of one maid. Hinata had long since learned to deal with her pain in secret.

She didn't take the time to admire the flattering white robe that was draped over her. It was the customary dress of the traditional Hyuga wedding. Under different circumstances, Hinata would've been overjoyed to have her father notice her, use her to bring honor to the Hyuga clan, and wear the sacred robes of a betrothed one.

But it was all she could do to keep her tears in check.

Hinata suppressed a sigh as hopelessness threatened to overtake her. There was no way out this time. Like a fool, she had wished, dreamed even, for her knight in shining armor to sweep in and make all her troubles go away. _Naruto.. _She had allowed herself to vainly put hope in something that couldn't take flight. Story of her life.

Hinata lifted her chin and straightened, her arms protesting at being spread out in the air for so long but refusing to comply to the demand to release the burden. She would take this on as a true member of the Hyuga clan. She would prove herself worthy. Even if it meant marrying her own cousin.

Hinata couldn't help but survey the quiet, dutiful women around her. The tradition of the Hyuga clan was to keep the identity of one's mother in secret, at least in the side branch. Neji, as well as everyone else, had grown up not even knowing who his own mother was. As far as was concerned in the Hyuga clan, men were far more superior than women. Hinata remembered her mother - kind and gentle as the day was long. _I wish you could be here for this, Mother... you were the only one who could ever talk sense into Father.._

Her throat constricted. Her children would most likely not be excluded from that ordinance. She couldn't imagine holding a baby at her bosom and releasing him/her as soon as they were weaned. Neji, their father, would be chosen to raise the child from there on out.

Nausea almost made her double over, and she tried hard to keep from shuddering.

Was there any justice in the name of the Hyugas?

The mere idea of being forced to marry Neji repulsed her. How would she live out her days?

Hinata forced the thoughts from her mind as the crowd of maids dispersed, eyes lowered as Hiashi strode into the room, his authorative air speaking more clearly or loudly than his words ever could.

Hinata dipped her chin, refusing to acknowledge her father as he commanded her to turn and let him get a good look at her. Hiashi finally nodded approvingly. "Your work for the day is complete. Remove the robe and place it in the sewing room, along with the groom's honorary robes."

The maids hurried to do his bidding as he exited the room.

It seemed like hours before all of the garment was released from her. Slipping back into her normal attire, Hinata slipped from the room, feeling temporary relief.

She stopped cold as a voice leered out to her from the shadows.

"Psst.. Hinata."

It sounded strangely like.. no, no, it had to be her imagination..

Her eyes hadn't deceived her, however. Kiba stepped out from the corner, purpose in his stride. "I need to talk to you."

"..Y-You will be discovered.." Hinata threw furtive glances around, terrified that someone would stumble upon them.

"Let me explain myself. Ok?"

At last Hinata agreed, eager to escape the openness of the hallway. She pulled him into her room, closing the door securely behind her. "W-What are you... why have you come?" Her timid voice quavered.

Kiba's eyes softened. "Relax, alright? Tenten's here too. Neji helped us sneak in. We just need your help."

"H-help?" Hinata repeated incredulously, barely able to comprehend his words.

Kiba nodded. "Tenten has a plan up her sleeve, but Neji informed us that only you know the location of the room we need to find."

"W-Where's TenTen?" Hinata dared to ask.

"With Neji. They sent me and Akamaru to look for you." At hearing his name, Akamaru peeked out from the top of Kiba's hood and barked quietly yet merrily, leaping into Hinata's arms. He snuggled in her grasp and rubbed his head affectionately against her arm, licking it.

Hinata smiled, feeling comfort in the puppy's affection. "I missed you too," she whispered in Akamaru's ear. His tail thumped against her elbow happily.

Kiba watched her with soft eyes, an intimate smile curving his features before continuing, his countenance returning to normal. "Anyway, we haven't got much time. Akamaru and I have done what we needed to do, but now it's up to Tenten. She needs you to lead her to the sewing room."

Hinata recognized the name with a jolt, nodding slowly. She had been in there before to retrieve fabric and other supplies. But that was where the wedding apparels were being kept now.

She almost felt overcome with doubt, but at the look of pride, reassurance, and trust reflecting in Kiba's eyes, Hinata felt a renewed strength to do what was needed.

"Alright. Just..just show me where she is."

* * *

When they made sure Kiba and Akamaru had discreetly escaped the estate, Hinata quietly crept down the hall, looking over her shoulder every few times to make sure Tenten and Neji were following her lead.

"Thanks for this, Hinata," TenTen whispered, a devious look gleaming in her golden brown eyes. "Naruto and Konohamaru have everything ready. Kiba and Akamaru have their part done. Now it's up to me, and this will seal the deal for sure."

Hinata as usual had no idea what the girl was talking about and remained silent as always, turning the doorknob to the sewing room swiftly. Holding one finger to her lips then motioning the duo inside with the same hand, Hinata held the door ajar.

Neji had agreed to stand guard while they did what needed to be done. Byakugan activated, he was the last to slip inside and close the door softly. He stood close to it, watching intently.

Hinata wrung her hands nervously, a habit she had developed as of late as she contemplated TenTen's intentions.

Tenten swiftly pulled a kunai from the pack at her waist and probed through the many outfits until she came across the wedding apparel. That's when Hinata suddenly realized what Tenten had in mind. Just as she was about to slice it, Hinata decided that for once in her life, she would speak up.

"D-Don't you think.. that's going a bit..um, f-far?" Hinata stumbled over her words, feeling like an idiot and wishing she would've remained silent as Neji and Tenten stared at her uncomprehendingly.

"It's what needs to be done, Hinata," Neji hissed, his gaze returning to through the walls. "Don't you understand? They're trying to put a stop to this ridiculous arrangement. This is the only way."

Hinata felt the entire impact of his words, as well as a ghost of hope lightening her heart. But even so, something about it didn't feel right. "But.. but don't you think there's.. a-another way?" she ventured.

Tenten looked at her considerately, hand still clutching the kunai. "What do you mean, Hinata?" she inquired softly.

"..T-Those are the traditional robes of our ancestors," Hinata explained hurriedly, her words nervous and fast-paced. "Handed down from generation to generation, only made altered when necessary. It...it just feels.."

Slowly, the hand that securely held the kunai lowered. "Wrong?" Tenten finished with a thoughtful frown.

Hinata swallowed hard with a nod. "I-In spite of everything..I..I..I can't let that happen. It would disgrace our elders."

Neji finally glanced over, seeming to consider his cousin's words. "Hinata makes a valid point," he said softly, more to himself than anyone else.

TenTen nodded respectfully, placing the kunai back into its holster. "I understand," she said gently. "What do you propose we do, Hinata?"

Startled at the question heaped before her, Hinata looked to Neji, expecting him to object, but he remained silent, gaze locked on the door.

She thought of Kiba, who always believed in her, no matter what. The thought of him filled her with courage.

Finally she glanced back to Tenten determinedly, who had released the wedding robes. "I..I believe I have an idea."

As Hinata explained the contents of her plan, Neji's and Tenten's faces grew more and more intrigued, open to the exploit.

"Another diversion is just what we need," Tenten beamed as she contemplated Hinata's plan. "It's perfect!"

"Make it quick," Neji warned, eyes narrowing. "The halls aren't going to be desolate forever."

TenTen glanced toward Hinata with a smile, holding out her hand. "We can't pull this off without you. You with me?"

Taken aback for a moment, Hinata regained her composure and placed her hand onto Tenten's with a tentative smile. "O-Ok."

The unwavering confidence shimmering in TenTen's chocolate eyes matched the one Hinata felt. "Let's do this."

This wedding would certainly be one nobody was likely to forget.

* * *

The leader of the Cloud ninja made his way past the barriers of the Hidden Leaf Village, his men falling behind.

"What's our first order, sir?" One of them spoke up.

"I have another spy posted here. He'll be supplying us all the information we need." The leader briskly paced through the village, and his men followed suit. "It's foolproof. Downfall to the Hyuga clan means downfall to the Leaf."

* * *

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! XD *evil Kira laugh* Guess you'll just have to wait 'til the next chapter to see it all unfold. Next chappie is *dramatic music cue* DA WEDDING! 8D I really need some help thinking of what prank Naruto and Konohamaru could do for the distraction. Any ideas are appreciated. x3 I already have Kiba and Akamaru's part figured out, as well as Tsunade's, Hinata and Tenten's exploit mentioned in this one, and even where the Cloud ninja fit in. ^.^ Thanks so much for all the encouraging reviews, I REALLY appreciate it! You guys make my day! If any of you have additional ideas of what could happen in the wedding, I could definitely use it! I'm open to anything! =3 Kays, I be out. I didn't really like how this chapter played out, but oh well. I'm sick. Gimme a break. xP**

**Oh! Btw- that stuff about the Hyuga customs (the mother raising the child, wedding robes, etc.) I made up. I have no idea if any of that is true or not. I hope I didn't contradict anything, though. ^^; If I got mah facts wrong, please tell me and I'll edit it right away. :3**

**And p.s... in case any of you are wondering, yus, I am a KibaHina fan nao. 8D Thanks for noticing. =D YAY! X3**


	10. Infiltration: All Heck Breaks Loose!

**A/N: Omg, guess who's back with a totally rockin' update? *cabbage patch* I AM! I AM! 8D**

**Kyra:...**

**You know, sometimes silence is worse than your insults. -_- I know I'mma horrible dancer. Ask anybody. xD; Anywhoozleee, I be back! 'Tis the day everyone's been waiting for/dreading... THE WEDDING! *cues dramatic music* MUHAHAHA- oh, wait, I was offbeat. *clears throat*...wait for it..now! MUHAHAHAHAHAAAA! **

**Light Yagami: o3o...I need to take lessons from you.**

**Yus, you do. My evil Kira laugh is one to be admired. *o* Ok, sorry, guys, I just had a huuuge, delicious piece of chocolate fudge cake..mmm.. so I'm kinda hyper. But seriously, I'mma stop fooling around and start the chappie now. Much thanks to ideas from MissFaerieKaiti! ^^ And I was inspired by Iggy and Gazzy (Maximum Ride series) in Naruto and Konohamaru's exploit. x] Let it begin! *rings gong* =D**

**

* * *

**

In retrospect, it was a beautiful day full of potential and purpose. The Hokages' faces on the stone wall facing the village shone as the sun beamed down on them. Birds sang and took flight from tree to tree as various celebration music played throughout Konoha and the lingering scents of preparing food wafted through the air. The sky was a brilliant blue, enhancing the peacefulness surrounding the Leaf village as a barrier.

Neji hated it.

He tore his gaze from the window as Hiashi strode into the room, his regal air filling Neji with repulse. "Quit dallying," Hiashi barked firmly. "The wedding cannot be carried on longer than necessary on account of you. Now prepare yourself."

Neji kept the scowl on his face even after his uncle had departed from his quarters, reaching for the neatly ironed and pressed engagement robe laid out on his bed. He slipped it on carefully, tying the sash at the waist, securing the black skirt that was attached.

Neji stared at his stony reflection in the mirror, reaching up to unravel his Shinobi headband, the one that signified his being a ninja, the one he had worked hard for years in the academy to attain. He hated the wedding with a new passionate resolve as he clenched the removed headband in his fist. He set it on the bed before removing the sash at his forehead, revealing the dreaded cursed mark he had been branded with at four years of age. It was a constant reminder of what his life was purposed for. Neij gritted his teeth and set it on the bed beside his headband, taking the black satin sweatband that they had supplied. Heaven forbid that he should look anything less than perfection at this ceremony. He wrapped it around his forehead and tied it.

A maid came in and adorned his hair, brushing it with long, even strokes before securely tightening a white ribbon at the bottom where his band usually was. _One would think I'm the bride, _Neji thought ruefully, inwardly seething.

"Master Hiashi commands your presence for a meeting with your betrothed," the maid informed him, waiting to deliver him.

_Ridiculous. _He wondered what Hiashi would have left to say _this _time. Gravely Neji followed her, anticipating the worst.

* * *

Hinata made her way to her father's chambers, refraining herself from wiping her sweaty palms on her wedding robes. Her hair was perfectly adorned, makeup perfectly applied, her gown without a wrinkle or a stain. She was the model bride.

And she couldn't think of anything worse.

Almost biting her lip, a nervous habit, but remembering it was carefully glossed red, Hinata stopped herself just in time. Taking a deep breath and composing herself, Hinata followed her maid into the room, where she saw Neji and her father staring hard at each other, as if they had just closed an intense conversation and gotten harsh words in.

_Please hurry, _Hinata inwardly willed Tenten, Kiba, Naruto, and Konohamaru. _Please, please, make haste.._

_

* * *

_

TenTen had long been up, watching the night sky slowly turn lighter and lighter, tendrils of orange and pink streaking the horizon. A sight she would've normally thought beautiful only reminded her of the day to come, making her hate the scene. With a passion.

_No. We're going to stop this thing. We are. _She straightened her shoulders, watching Kiba and Naruto hurriedly approach her.

"Phase One all complete?" she whispered as she stood, her heart pounding wildly.

Naruto gave a jubilant grin, shooting her a thumbs-up. "You know it! Konohamaru and I thought of everything! Wait'll you see it!"

Kiba gave the blonde a sidelong glance. "You sure that kid can be trusted?"

Naruto's ecstasy instantly melted to seriousness as he turned to face Kiba. "Konohamaru's horrible at giving you 'shortcuts'," he began slowly, doing air quotes, "but if he says he won't tell anybody, then he won't. He's a good kid." Naruto nodded twice, his blue eyes twinkling. "He's a chip off the ol' block, if I say so myself." He jabbed his thumb at his chest, all previous signs of seriousness dissipating.

Kiba nodded, cracking a big grin before turning back to the brunette. "They've got Anbus posted everywhere at the Hyuga place. But Akamaru and I were sure to stick a surprise inside the food at the banquet they'll serve at the reception."

TenTen made a face. She absolutely didn't wanna know. "What else?"

"I informed Kurenai-sensei and Guy-sensei what we need them to do. They agreed."

"Ok," Tenten contemplated, nodding. "While you two and the senseis do your part, I'll get my documents set up." Following Hinata's plan, she had spent her free time (time that would've normally been spent training with her squad) at the library, pondering over various books and volumes that had to do with Konoha. She had scoured up some old laws the First Hokage had written out, some of them long forgotten. She had truimphantly found something that would help and planned to read it aloud to the entire audience at the wedding. Hinata had even been able to provide some extra papers that only proved her point, from sneaking into the Hyuga office and searching through various record papers. _Never knew Hinata had it in her. _She just had to find the right time. Tenten patted her pocket, where copies of the documents were carefully placed, to confirm.

Kiba and Naruto exchanged high-fives. "This is gonna be awesome!" Naruto exclaimed.

"You know it!" Kiba agreed wholeheartedly. "We'll show that clan who's boss!"

TenTen grinned, their excitement heightening her hope. They could do this.

* * *

Ino and Sakura walked side-by-side to the Hyuga estate, silent most of the way and long since given up attempted niceties at conversation. The solemn graveness of the situation at hand drained them.

"Poor Neji," Ino finally came out and gushed. "All that hard work for nothing. What a big, stinking waste!"

Sakura nodded silently, her inner Sakura agreeing. _Cha! Those stupid Hyugas! _But she wouldn't dare agree with her rival verbally. "Naruto told me something interesting yesterday, though," she said thoughtfully, her tread slowing.

Ino sideglanced at her. Her interest was piqued. "Like what?"

"Oh, he's been skipping training sessions for a week now. The weird thing is, Kakashi-sensei doesn't seem to mind. He doesn't even care. I know for a fact that if Sasuke or I were absent, he'd go hysterical." Sakura crossed her arms.

Ino tsk-tsked. "Favoritism?" She oozed fake sympathy.

"That's not what I'm saying, Ino-pig. Let me continue. Anyway, so when I finally confronted Naruto about it yesterday, he said it was for a good cause. Then he cut me off and said he had to go meet Kiba and Tenten somewhere and left."

Ino frowned, her blonde eyebrows knitting together as she put two-and-two together. "You don't mean.."

Sakura nodded, her emerald eyes deep in thought. "I think that a lot of these events are linked. Those three are up to something."

Ino's blue eyes lit up. "Then there's hope!" she squealed, grabbing Sakura's arm. "Don't you get it, Forehead? They're-"

Sakura glanced around and slapped her hand over Ino's mouth, startling the blonde. "Hush," she hissed. "There are people around. I know very well what they're up to. Maybe, just maybe..." Sakura released her hold and smiled brightly. "There's a good chance of the wedding being postponed- forever."

* * *

Tsunade was the first to enter, along with Shizune. Being the Hokage did have its privileges. The other guests would have to wait to be seated, a line outside the Hyuga walls, until it was time to begin the ceremony. As she was escorted down the hall, Shizune nervously cleared her throat, their high heels clicking against the tile.

"Hello, Hiashi," Tsunade greeted formally as they were ushered in the banquet hall.

"Nice of you to join us, Lady Tsunade," Hiashi responded politely. "Make yourself at home. I have business I need to attend to at the moment." He left, leaving the duo alone.

"M'lady.." Shizune began, but not before Tsunade strode into the room where the two young Hyugas would be wed. She gasped. "M'lady! No one's to enter yet!"

"Well, I'm the Hokage, so that's just too bad." Tsunade closed the doors securely behind her, her brown eyes widening as she surveyed the large room. Shizune gasped beside her. "This has Naruto written all over it.."

The picture frames of previous Hyuga leaders on the walls were adorned with added black mustaches, black eyes, and a black smudge to indicate a missing tooth in a rare smiling photo. Decorations were strewn across the floor and the seats were TP'd.

Shizune's black eyes were wide. "Should we inform someone?"

Tsunade slowly let a smirk grace her features. "No. No..I'd say we leave this be. The Hyugas are in for a surprise."

As they quietly slipped out of the room, Tsunade chuckled to herself. _Naruto, you never cease to amaze me in your Naruto-like ways.._

_

* * *

_

Kiba waited impatiently in the trees, watching the crowd in front of the Hyuga mansion grow larger and larger. Most of them were in for the food provided, probably.

He shifted on his branch and listened to the surprising silence, glancing over at Naruto as if to make sure the kid was still present. And he was. Naruto was perched on a branch across from Kiba, poised and ready to leap down when necessary, eyes locked on the road.

Akamaru rustled silently inside of Kiba's hood, making him even more aware of what they needed to accomplish. This wasn't a "oh, if you fail this, it'll still turn out" mission. No, this was a one-chance mission. One chance to prove themselves. One chance to make things right. One chance to turn the situation around.

This was by far the hardest thing he'd ever pulled off.

Finally spotting Kurenai and Guy stride up, Kiba nodded once to Naruto and they leapt down to the two Jonin, ready for action.

Fate had to smile on them this one time.. it was all up to the circumstances now.

* * *

Quimoto, the leader of the Cloud ninja, nodded once, giving the signal. They watched as the wall slid open upon impact to reveal a flight of stairs. One by one, his minions disappeared into the entrance. "Remember, infiltrate," Quimoto hissed into the darkness, then was suddenly aware of another being's presence. A being that wasn't supposed to be here.

He turned to see a brown-eyed brunette, a genin by the looks of it, staring at him in shock, then immediately getting into battle stance and reaching for her weapon pack.

Quimoto cursed under his breath, scowling. She was merely a dent in his plan. He'd rid of her quickly then carry on. He'd killed many genins before; she would be no different. Scanning around for the slight chance that more were with her, only to find that it was just her, he smirked deviously under his mask.

"You want a fight?" Quimoto rasped, appearing in front of her with a poof. He bent so close to her he could see the anger igniting her eyes, the fear she tried to veil. "I'll give you one."

* * *

Neji frowned as he waited dutifully outside the wedding room alongside Hinata, wondering when Tenten's plan would unfold. _Any time now.. _

Hiashi hadn't had much to tell them, other than submit to the Hyuga wedding tradition and everything would come together as planned. Neji had been able to get his last words in, determined to make it count. Even Hinata had put in her two cents, to his surprise. In return she'd gotten a fierce tongue-lashing from her father.

He felt a pinprick of discomfort. TenTen had agreed to meet with him before the wedding was to start. Neji had waited as long as he could, only to see her presence was scarce. Something about that unnerved him, for some odd reason.

_She's busy following through with her plan. Just clear your mind. _His own reassurements did nothing to put him at ease.

"Everything will be alright, brother," Hinata whispered, catching his eye. She looked pale and stricken, but a slight smile formed. Neji didn't give any inclination he'd heard his cousin except for a simple nod. He just wished this day could be over.

But rather, he knew it had hardly just begun.

* * *

Tsunade stood abruptly as Hiashi began sputtering and coughing in ragged breaths. "Hiashi? What's wrong?"

He pointed to a bowl of refreshments, his skin turning red and blotchy. "Wal..nuts.." Hiashi rasped.

Tsunade shot Shizune an accusing glance, but the girl merely held up her hands innocently, eyes wide in fear. Oh, well. It just gave her the opportunity to follow out her part of the plan. She had already prepared it.

"Here, take a drink of this. It should help," Tsunade frowned, holding out a small cup of shimmering liquid. Shizune recognized the mixture and her eyes rounded like saucers.

Hiashi grasped it and downed it in one desperate movement. His white eyes rolled back into his head and he would've collapsed to the floor if Tsunade hadn't caught him. Before any maids noticed, she took him to his chambers and laid him across the bed, shutting the door with a secure lock. He would be fine. Her potion was for K-O, but it could help with allergies too. That was the downside of it.

Tsunade smirked.

Her specialty. Heavy sleeping potion.

It never failed.

* * *

TenTen didn't have time to stand out waiting in the blaring sun. She needed to converse with Neji to get his viewpoint of the situation. She needed to let him know that the plot was coming together as planned, that she had accomplished her share. When she was certain nobody was watching, Tenten took to the trees and snuck around to the back of the Hyuga estate, determined to sneak inside using the Hyuga's concealed entrance.

Only to find in shock that someone had beaten her to it.

Foreign ninja that she didn't recognize slipped inside, enemy ninja at her best guess. Call her crazy, but unfamiliar ninja that were using a secret entrance to slip inside an estate where a powerful clan was hosting a wedding didn't seem exactly like allies.

Then Tenten recognized them with a jolt. _Kumogakure ninja. Land of Lightning.._

Weren't they part of the same ninja who had tried to kidnap Hinata when she was little? Tenten vaguely remembered Neji telling her about it.

Unfortunately, her mind was too clouded to even think of a sudden attack or even taking cover. She could barely comprehend what was happening before her very eyes. Then the largest one, the one enforcing the others, turned to face her eerily. Tenten's blood was like ice in her veins.

Something inside her screamed at her senses, willing her to move, but TenTen stood numbly before glaring at him, taking a battle stance and reaching for her kunai. It was now or never.

Then before she could even blink the ninja disappeared and reappeared in front of her, teering over her menacingly. TenTen straightened defensively, yet flinched at his next words. His voice was gravelly and deep.. evil.

"You want a fight? I'll give you one."

Before her brain could register what had happened, Tenten felt herself flying through the air and crashing to the ground, knocking the air out of her. She jumped back up and heaved several shuriken through the air, paper bombs attached to them. He dodged easily.

TenTen whipped out a scroll and bit her thumb, drawing blood. She spread it out as weapons of every shape and size penetrated from them, their aim accurate.

The Cloud ninja used a substitution jutsu and she scanned around for him, body tense, every sense on alert. Then TenTen spotted him, walking up the side of the Hyuga building. She clenched her teeth and followed, hurling weapons through the air at him, only to have him expertly dodge without even turning.

Then suddenly he was behind her, twisting her arm painfully over her back, filling her with a gnawing pain so intense it drove her to her knees. He grabbed her head, and suddenly she was aware of his intentions. He planned to break her neck.

Man, why did she have to seem so weak at the _worst _times?

The lower part of TenTen's body whirled on him, his surprise giving her the advantage. She freed out of his grasp and kneed him in the gut and was met with a punch so hard it jarred her jaw, sending her flying on her back across the roof. And then he was leering over her, forcing a kunai from her aching fingers.

And he used it to drive it through her stomach.

She turned just in time to avoid it, spinning around so she was on her knees again. She stood and dodged his blows, managing to land a few of her own. Once he drove the kunai through her shoulder and yanked it back out, making her cry out. She didn't dare bite down on her tongue to silence herself lest she bite right through it.

Excrutiating pain shot through her shoulder and she raised her other hand to it instinctively, breathing and panting hard. Blood soaked through her pink sleeveless top, but she backed up a step and managed a smirk, her brown eyes glinting.

"You let down your guard."

TenTen saw the realization flash in his eyes at her statement right before the kunai in his hand exploded and shattered, nearly bursting her eardrums. She winced as she landed hard on the roof, his blood and other vital body parts flying through the air, some landing on her.

She'd managed to slap a bomb on the kunai after he stabbed her. He'd relished in that small victory so much he took his eyes off the situation. Just enough to die.

TenTen gave into the fuzziness engulfing her as she felt herself falling again.. falling into bottomless darkness.

* * *

The room was full of hushed voices and twittering whispers. As people of Konoha took their seat, they took in the room with dumbfounded silence, eyes wide in disbelief. Since Hiashi was tardy, one of the Hyuga elders decided to host the wedding. Several of the Hyugas were in the corner, murmuring amongst themselves.

Sakura sighed. "Yep. I knew Naruto was up to something," she muttered.

"Leave it to him to pull off something like this," Ino agreed, disgusted yet slightly pleased that this came upon the Hyugas.

Konohamaru discreetly high-fived Moegi and Udon beside him. Iruka raised an eyebrow suspiciously but remained silent.

Neji and Hinata stood dutifully at their posts in front of the room, suppressing their amusement at the scene. At last one of the Hyuga elders stepped forward between the two young Hyugas, clearing his throat. "We all apologize gravely for the situation at hand," he began. "Whoever was responsible for this will be dealt with in due time. For now, shall we begin the celebration?"

The audience quieted down and somber music filled the air, matching the mood of the day. Hanabi made a cute little flower girl, spreading lilac, gray-blue, and white flowers in a circle surrounding Neji and Hinata. The bride attendants and brides' grooms were posted beside them.

"We are gathered here today," the elder began, "to celebrate the betrothing of Neji and Hinata Hyuga. If anyone sees any reason or objection why these two should not be wed , please speak now or forever hold your peace."

"He does!" Naruto's voice rang through the corridor as he burst through the door on the side, pointing behind him. Akamaru came running out. "I mean.. not him. These guys!" He gestured proudly as Kiba, Guy, and Kurenai emerged from the door.

The elder scowled. "You may speak."

Kiba nodded. "We'll make this quick. First off, I'm in-er, I was in a squad with Hinata Hyuga. She had a lot going for her. She's proved herself over and over her potential to becoming a talented ninja, and she's grown in more ways than one. I've sincerely enjoyed being her comrade. I say it's not fair to split up a squad, for any reason." His eyes met Hinata's, and a silent message passed through them. "That's what I have to say."

The entire crowd seemed to be holding their breath as the attention shifted to Kurenai, who stepped forward. "I wholeheartedly agree with Kiba," she declared. "Hinata is one of my best students. She's been put down continually by her peers but continues to persevere. And that to me is an admirable trait, one like any other." She smiled sweetly at Hinata, whose eyes were brimming with slight tears. "She's improved in her jutsus. Proven herself worthy to be a genin. I say give her another chance." With another nod, Kurenai turned to Guy, awaiting his speech. Neji raised a brow.

Guy took a deep breath. "I must say, Neji has been a remarkably talented genin to be with," he began. "I can honestly say he's unlike any ninja I've ever seen. His gifts and abilities exceed far past his age, and he is empowered with the power of youth!"

"Yes! Speak the truth, Guy-Sensei!" Lee cheered out from his place in the audience. For once, Neji didn't roll his eyes. Rather, one side of his mouth quirked.

"Furthermore... I would like to continue working with Neji, as his rightful sensei." Guy nodded, ending his speech. Everyone looked to the elder, who looked uncomfortable.

"It is not my place to decide whether or not these two should be joined in matrimony. It is Hiashi's place, and he is absent. Nobody knows where he might be. If he was here, we could consult him."

Everyone slumped in defeat, resignation written across their faces.

"Wait!" Kiba suddenly burst out. "TenTen! She has a good objection. She has proof that this wedding can't happen! Tenten!...Not funny, 'Ten...ok, where is she?"

Everyone glanced around, confused. Neji's brow furrowed, his only sign of concern.

Then suddenly, screams erupted as an explosion sounded, shaking the very building. Terrified murmurings were heard as some of the crowd dispersed, looking worried.

Naruto frowned. "That wasn't one of our bombs," he muttered to himself, exchanging puzzled glances with Konohamaru.

"They weren't supposed to go off yet," Konohamaru whispered to himself, meeting his boss's eyes, unanswered questions filtering between them.

Shrieks penetrated as part of the ceiling caved in and a body fell to the floor with a crack. People craned their necks and jumped out of their seats, gasping. Everyone was frozen in shock.

Neji's eyes rounded in recognition as he finally saw who the bloodied figure was..

"TenTen!" Neji ran to her side and turned her over, activating his Byakugan. His heart sank. Vital injuries, internal bleeding, concussion, broken ribs, heartbeat faint.. "Tenten. Wake up." His voice concealed the urge he felt. He realized with a sinking feeling that his friend might not make it. That impact from falling alone should've killed her. "Now." Neji searched her battered face, anger welling up. Whoever was responsible..

Tsunade ran to the duo's side, followed by a medical ninja who had been posted to aid in case any emergencies occurred. Grim, the Hokage's hands glowed blue as she lowered them to the brunette.

Suddenly menacing ninjas cloaked in black surrounded the doors, cutting off any means of escape. The crowd shouted in alarm.

Naruto's blue eyes widened as he realized something. If that explosion wasn't spontaneous... it could rig the other bombs to go off. It would be like falling dominoes, one after another.. "Fire in the hole!" he screamed, and not a second too soon.

The very building shook with the impact as a blinding white light flooded the room.

* * *

**A/N: Whew, I think that's enough for now, don't you? xD; That has to be the biggest chapter I've ever written. o3o Or close to it. xD I feel like I didn't do a good job at all, with the fighting scenes and just how it all unfolded. But I guess it's for you reviewers to decide. Please, please be honest. I need to know so I can do better in the next chappie. ^^; I hope I was in character with everyone and this didn't seem too rushed. I wanted to make it flow. heh. xD But anywhoozle, please review and I'll get started on the update! ^_^**


	11. Down For the Count: It's Now or Never!

**A/N: Helluuuu 83 Well, I was in the writing mood yesterday, so I spent about four hours updating this in my notebook. xDD And I really wanna finish this story as quickly as possible. Not that I dun love this story or that I'm not having fun writing this- I am. More so than I thought I would. x33 But I have other ideas for fanfics (preferrably a NejTen AU), so I wanna get it done, y'know? Just one more chapter after this one (the epilogue) and wa-la, zees story shall be fineeshed! xDD *corny French accent***

**Anywhoozle, I really hope you like this chappie, everyone! I worked really hard on it. ^_^**

* * *

A putrid smell followed soon after.

Coughs and hacks were heard all around the room as Naruto pulled his shirt over his nose. He caught Konohamaru's eye and flashed a thumbs-up, his blue eyes smiling. _We did it!_

Even in the midst of panic, the boys were overjoyed. Konohamaru grinned back, his eyes burning with tears at the sharp odor engulfing the room. _Our stink bombs worked! Success! _he thought truimphantly, Moegi and Udon coughing admiringly beside him.

The bomb did the trick. It distracted the Cloud ninja long enough for the Anbu Blackops to enter the scene, engaged in battle with the enemy spies. Tsunade, finding a chance to escape, removed her hands from a motionless TenTen and looked at Neji. "I've done all I can. For right now we need to focus on getting everyone out of here and the injured to the hospital as quickly as possible." She stood and turned to the black-haired woman hovering over them nervously. "Shizune. Get this medical ninja to help you retrieve Hiashi."

"Yes, m'lady." Shizune bowed and slipped out of the room with the said medical ninja.

Tsunade whipped around to face Kurenai, Iruka, Guy, Kakashi, and Asuma. "Calm down the crowd here and get them to form an orderly line. Hurry, while the Blackops hold off the enemies." The Jonins nodded and hurried to do her bidding.

"There's a secret exit not too far from this designated spot," Neji informed the Hokage, gingerly scooping Tenten into his arms and standing, holding her crumpled form protectively. "It's our best option at the moment. Possibly how the Kumogakure ninja arrived here, though.."

Tsunade nodded, determination creasing her brow. "We'll just have to risk it. Lead the way." She turned to the group of Hyugas in battle stance and addressed one of the elders. "I can't ask you to abandon your own estate. If I know your clan, you all want to stay and help defend, am I right?" The elder wordlessly nodded. "Very well, then. Leave us to the rest. We'll take Hiashi to the hospital. He suffered.. an allergy attack."

Shizune and the medical ninja returned, Hiashi in their care. Other medical ninjas posted whipped out a stretcher and placed him on it. They offered one for TenTen, but Neji stubbornly refused: "Nobody touches her."

By the time Guy, Kakashi, Iruka, Kurenai, and Asuma were ushering the guests out, Neji was leading the way toward the Hyuga exit, Tsunade and Shizune close behind. "Kakashi, my rival! We should lead the way out of this tunnel first so that if danger lurks outside these walls, we be the ones who encounter it!" Guy proposed with a sparkly smile.

"Fine by me." Kakashi rolled his eye (the one that wasn't concealed by his headband).

When they arrived, Neji had Hanabi remove the vent-like opening. Kakashi and Guy disappeared into the darkness, everyone collectively holding their breath until Kakashi's suave voice drifted back to them. "All clear."

"I was gonna say that!" Guy protested indignantly like a seven-year-old.

One by one, the residents of Konoha that had arrived slipped into the exit. Hiashi came into consciousness at all the ruckus, blinking hazily as if to contemplate his surroundings. His movements were sluggish. "Hinata," he murmured, voice slurred. "Daughter."

Hinata reached his side in no time flat, frowning in concern. "I am here, Father."

"Hiashi-sama, we really should get you to the hospital," one of the medical ninjas holding the stretcher spoke up.

"Let me speak with my firstborn," Hiashi ordered, more alert now.

Feeling special at his claiming her as her rightful place, Hinata straightened. "Wh..What happened to you, Father?" she inquired softly.

"Ugh, someone convisgated walnuts and placed them all at the refreshment table." At this Naruto whistled not-so-subtly. "I should be more careful." Hiashi shook his head, as if urging himself to get to the point. "Hinata.. I am most aware of what's happening. Shizune-san filled me in.. and I am here to tell you that surely my wrongdoings have not been lost on you. ..That much I'm sure. ..I thought I had died, daughter. And my biggest regret was.. not being an adequate father to you. And I apologize." Hiashi coughed hoarsely as Hinata's eyes shimmered with unshed, touched tears. "What this situation has come to.. I can't bear to leave that unsaid."

HInata was wordless, stunned into silence. Finally she swallowed and touched his hand, giving a slight smile, letting him know all was forgiven. He smiled back at her, a real smile. Unspoken messages passed between them. Suddenly it didn't matter that their lives were in peril...all that mattered was this moment.

"Um, Hiashi-sama.." The medical ninja inched toward the exit, obviously sheepish about interfering.

"Right, right. We're in danger." Hiashi cleared his throat and glanced earnestly up at Hinata. "Accompany me."

Hinata stood straighter, a new resolve of confidence washing over her. "N-No, Father. I will stay behind. I..I am proud to fight with honor for our clan." Hiashi nodded slowly, comprehending her words. A smile passed over his face, and his eyes glinted with pride for her. Pride! He was proud of her for once! Hinata wiped her eyes with shaky hands.

"Take care of your sister," he instructed softly, touching her hand again. Then he was gone, one with the shadows of the tunnel.

Meanwhile, Tsunade nodded toward Asuma, Kurenai, and Iruka. "Help Guy and Kakashi escort the crowd to safety. Be the caboose. You know what do do if anyone should get in harm's way." Without question, the senseis nodded and bounded off.

Neji reluctantly stepped forward to Shizune, who was prepared to follow. He held out Tenten carefully. "Take care of her. I must stay as well," he said with a glance at Hinata and Hanabi. Even if his clan was to blame for the wedding, the curse mark, filling his life with burdens... they were still his family. And even if his comrade was injured, she had people who could tend to her. She would be in good hands. Neji himself couldn't abandon his home when they needed him most.

TenTen stirred suddenly before Shizune could react, coughing up blood as she shifted in Neji's hold. "No," she rasped firmly, her eyes opening to reveal persistance encased in her brown flecks. Without waiting for an answer, she kept on. "I'd rather die right here and now than have you leave me again, Neji Hyuga. So you can forget that." She winced and lifted her chin, her sign of stubbornness. "I'm _not _losing you again. Not this time."

Neji blinked at her, briefly surprised. The seemingly vulnerable and helpless girl in his arms still held her same attitude and surefire spunk. And now, as Tenten stared him down, almost daring him to object, Neji knew the odds were not in his favor. He was so secretly relieved that she was alive, and well enough to put herself in danger once again for his sake in all her stubborn glory, Neji would've done anything she asked.

"Not much you can say to that," Tsunade smirked knowingly. "I know that look. She's not going to take no for an answer. Lucky for you this one bounces back." Even she was aware that it would be simpler to back down to Tenten's demands than to argue further.

TenTen beamed at her role model's input and Neji sighed in defeat. "Very well, but under no circumstances can you fight," he warned her. "You've already had a rough time of it, all things considered." Tenten pulled a face at him but made no complaint, looking drained.

"Shizune, you escort the genins and little ones out," Tsunade ordered, her playfulness instantly fading to serious graveness. "Once they're safe, post Anbu Blackops all over various perimeters of the village. Goes without saying that if they snuck into the Hyuga estate, they could very well be hiding out in Konoha."

Shizune nodded. "Yes, m'lady." She urged Ino, Sakura, Konohamaru, Udon, Moegi, and all the other shinobi into the tunnel, then gave some of the others who lingered back an arched eyebrow, clearly awaiting their evacuation.

"Heh, you can forget about me ditching a chance to battle!" Kiba exclaimed, his confident facade succumbing as he placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder and smiled softly at her, his eyes searching hers knowingly. "I'm staying right here," he added, more seriously. Hinata's cheeks flamed in pleasure as Hanabi giggled perceptively.

"Believe it!" Naruto chimed in, nodding exuberantly. "They've got a lot of guts to ruin this wedding when it was our idea to begin with! We deserve the chance to kick some butt!"

"Yeah! You tell 'em, boss!" Konohamaru encouraged, inwardly a little put out that he was too young to join in on the action.

"If you wanna go to all that trouble, suit yourself," Shikamaru muttered but nodded encouragingly at the group before following Shizune and the others.

Tsunade rounded up her genin group, grinning. "All right, guys. We've got a wedding to crash!"

* * *

The plan was simple. While the ANBU and Hyugas were keeping the Cloud ninjas busy, the rest of them were to search the building in case more were hiding out. Kiba would go with Hinata and Hanabi, Naruto with Tsunade, and obviously, Neji with TenTen. While they were investigating, Neji made sure to drop in the infirmary so he could give Tenten something for her pain. As much as she assured she was fine (and apologized for getting blood on his wedding garments), it didn't take much to know that TenTen was struggling to merely keep consciousness. Once they entered, Neji searched the room thoroughly before easing her onto a makeshift pallot and rummaging through various brews and herbs.

"Neji.." TenTen hesitated. "If we don't make it out of this.." She tried to sit up and emitted a gasp, clutching her sides in a grimace as sweat poured off of her.

Neji hurried back to her side with a concocted mixture. "No sudden movements. You're in worse condition than you realize. Don't try to speak." He held out the liquid to her. "Take this. It'll help ease the pain."

Tenten eyed it before stubbornly raising her gaze to his. "I'm not taking anything until you listen to what I have to say," she declared unyieldingly.

Neji suppressed a groan. Why now? "Why must you be so difficult? This isn't a game, Tenten," he answered with forced patience.

"Don't you think I know that?" TenTen fired back angrily. "I was well aware when the jerk I blew up skewered my shoulder!"

..He couldn't very well argue with that. Neji reached for gauze and began wrapping her shoulder, applying pressure to stop the blood flow. "Then by all means, speak your mind."

TenTen flinched at the searing pain in her shoulder. She swallowed hard. "Neji.. stop for a minute and look at me."

The serious, tender tone in her voice made Neji look up despite himself.

Just as he started to put two and two together, the door flew off its hinges.

* * *

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Several Narutos came running full speed at the incoming Cloud ninjas. Some of the clones were immediately disintegrated upon impact but several stood firm and were able to knock 'em dead. Literally.

Tsunade took care of a couple more with her amazing speed and Lightning Strike. "How could so many of them have snuck in past the Leaf's barriers?" she muttered angrily to herself.

"Maybe we're not the only ones with tricks up our sleeves," Naruto commented, walking up. "Are they all gone, ya think, Grandma Tsunade?"

"You seriously need to quit calling me that. It's degrading." Tsunade tilted her head, listening intently. "I believe so. And it sounds like the duel out in the wedding room is drawing to a close, as well."

"Awesome!" Naruto enthused, punching a fist in the air. "This is a piece of cake! Those guys didn't know what hit 'em!"

Tsunade frowned. That was just it. It seemed almost _too _easy.. "Don't count on it, kid."

* * *

"Byakugan!"

Hinata frowned as she probed through the walls. "Their chakra flow is diminishing," she reported, still scanning around. "Not many injured on our side.." The fight would be over soon. The Kumogakure group were just simply outnumbered. Her lilac eyes narrowed in concentration, her veins near her eyes bulging.

Kiba listened attentively by her side. Secretly, he loved it when she was like this. No hints of insecurity or anxiety at all. Hinata was in the zone, in that place where it was just her and the battle. He could see her fierce perseverance and courage.. her intelligence. That Byakugan of hers always opened her up, did something to her unlike anything else. It gave Kiba a glimpse of the person tucked away inside of her. He loved it.

As if reading his thoughts, Akamaru's tail thumped against Kiba's head excitedly. He laughed. "C'mon now, Akamaru."

"May I hold him?" Hanabi's voice was sweet, her eyes full of wonder.

"Sure thing." Kiba handed the fluffy white puppy over then continued analyzing Hinata, standing guard when necessary. Hanabi giggled and stroked Akamaru's head as he licked her.

Suddenly Hinata gasped, fists clenching, and Kiba was on full alert too, every muscle in his body tense. "What is it, Hinata?"

Without answering, Hinata took off running, leaving the duo to blink and stumble after her. Then she threw over her shoulder: "Neji and TenTen are in trouble!"

* * *

Why hadn't he kept his Byakugan activated? Why had he dropped his guard like a fool?

The Cloud ninja caught the shuriken Tenten heaved at him with two fingers. Neji could hear her sucking in a painful breath. "Leave this to me, TenTen," he ordered sternly, knowing she remembered her promise about no fighting. But then again, it had probably just been on impulse, her defensive side kicking in. And maybe not.

"This should be too easy," the Cloud ninja cackled, lunging forward.

"Is that a challenge?" Neji's hand shot out, spurting blue chakra as it made contact with its target. Gentle Fist.

"Not much of one." The ninja backed up, wiping blood from his mouth with the back of his hand. "Gotta say, kid, your moves are good. But not good enough!"

"Oh? Well, quit rambling and show me what you've got, then." Neji took on the Hyuga stance. "Eight Trigrams Air Palm!"

* * *

Tenten watched Neji duel until both of them were mere blurs going in for the kill. Her heart pounded wildly in her chest against her cracked ribs and she blocked out everything but the fight unraveling before her. She always loved watching Neji fight; his precise, fluid movements and far-reaching abilities gave for an impressive battle. The nerveracking part was holding her tongue, not being able to defend him, and not knowing who would win.

When TenTen's eyes adjusted to the fast-paced battle, she saw Neji using his "blocking the chakra points" routine. The Eight Trigrams Sixty-four Palms. _Way to keep it going, Neji! _Tenten inwardly cheered.

And then, just as it looked like it was down for the count and that Neji would prevail, the unthinkable happened.

The ninja phased behind him so fast Neji didn't even have time to turn around..

_BAM!_

Neji's eyes flickered and returned to normal as he crumpled to the ground. Just like that.

In horror and fury, TenTen put two and two together. ...The ninja had gone for Neji's one weakness.. his Achilles heel.

His blindspot.

Ignoring the sharp pain searing throughout her entire body, Tenten leapt to her feet and collapsed at Neji's side, tears blurrying her vision. "Neji," she whispered brokenly, touching his pale face. If only she'd been there to defend him in battle.. guard his blindspot like she always tried to do..

Just then a shadow towered over the both of them. Before she could even begin to comprehend what was happening, tremendous pressure cut through her skull and black dots danced across her vision.

The last thing Tenten was aware of before she gave into the darkness again was Hinata, Kiba, and Hanabi bursting through the door. Her reaching for Neji's cold, limp hand, clutching it tightly like a lifeline. If she was going to die, at least it was by Neji's side.

As TenTen succumbed to unconsciousness, the last thought that registered through her fractured head was: _I was so close.. I didn't even get to tell him.._

And then it was finished.


	12. Epilogue: Rise to the Occasion

**A/N: Well, last but certainly not least. x3 (Pun alert! xD) Here is the long-awaited conclusion to this story. I hope you guys have enjoyed this story as much as I have. Seriously, I had wicked fun experimenting with mah first official Naruto fanfic. ^_^ I couldn't have done it without the support of all you reviewers. Thank you all soo, so much! *hands chu all a cookie* 8D Anyway, I felt like I was slightly OOC with Neji in this chappie, but y'know what? WHO CARES? XD I still loved it anyway. I really hope I did ok with the ending.. I tried to sum it up best I can, but I dun think I did all that great. ^^; Hope y'all enjoy it anyway! :] It's been a fun ride!**

**

* * *

**

Tenten was barely aware of her surroundings. In the deepest recesses of her slumbering mind, few things registered.

It seemed like a huge struggle to finally pry her eyes open. Confused and disoriented, TenTen blinked and waited for the fuzziness to cease.

When everything finally came into focus, she saw she was in a dreary hospital room. The heart monitor beeped rhythmically beside her. All TenTen wanted to do was rip the IVs out and go find the answers she so desperately needed. Questions burned inside her, making her feel sick with dread and worry.

Tenten turned groggily, her movements sluggish as she heard the door creak open.

"Oh, good, you're awake," the nurse chirped as she peeked her head inside the room. "Because you have a visitor." She opened the door wider and walked in, who other than the fifth Hokage herself following her.

"L-Lady Tsunade!" TenTen greeted in surprise. Beside her, the nurse did a quick inspection and pumped more medicine, adjusting the IVs and such.

"The one and only." Tsunade pulled up a chair beside her bed. "How're you feeling? You really had a rough go at it."

Tenten hadn't really noticed in her state of panic. "Fine, I guess." She shifted her position and tried to hide her grimace. She estimated that she had broken a few ribs; to even breathe sent waves of pain over her torso. Her head throbbed, her sliced shoulder ached, and all-in-all she felt she had gotten ran over by a cart full of cement. _I feel like my insides have been frozen and microwaved... but I'd be in a much worse condition if not for Lady Tsunade's healing.._

"Alright, I'll quit beating around the bush and tell you the things you wanna hear. Sound good?" Tsunade leaned forward. "All the Cloud ninjas were eliminated, including the one that ambushed you and Neji, thanks to Kiba, Hinata, and Hanabi. Hiashi is fully recovered from his...erm, episode. Everyone was able to escape without harm. Everything's taken care of. Neji's being released from the hospital today, although he's strictly permitted to bedrest for a few weeks. He suffered critical damage from his blindspot injury but should recover nicely if he takes it easy."

TenTen sighed in relief, but inwardly still held her breath, guard up. "..And the wedding?" she dared to ask.

"No word yet."

Tenten sat back and sighed again, cringing at the effort that took, then remembered something and gasped slightly, ignoring once again the pain shooting through her. "Lady Tsunade! The outfit I was wearing, where is it? Check the pockets!" The urgency in her voice was evident.

Tsunade arched an eyebrow and headed to the wardrobe in the corner of the room. She leafed through its contents until she retrieved several folded sheets of paper, however crumpled and disarrayed they were, from her washed clothing. Tsunade's brown eyes scanned over them critically, then lit up in her typical "aha!" or "Yureka!" way.

"TenTen, do you have any idea how much time I've spent searching for these?" she asked slowly, looking up to meet the kunoichi's gaze.

Tenten felt a surge of pride well up inside her. "..A long time?"

"Oh, yeah." Tsunade smirked. "This is absolutely perfect.." she murmured, more to herself than Tenten as she once again looked through the documents.

Just then a knock at the door interrupted them. Tsunade stood. "Thanks for this tidbit of information, TenTen. I intend to use it. Get well soon. I have to go, and besides.." Tsunade shot the brunette a perceptive glance, eyes twinkling. "I think that's for you."

* * *

TenTen could've sworn her heart rate picked up when she saw Neji stride into the room in all his glory. She was so, so glad fate had given them a second chance..

Neji stood at the foot of Tenten's bed, surveying her fondly. He felt a surge of protectiveness for the chocolate-eyed beauty who was lying pale and helpless, although her face lit up when she saw him enter. Neji slid into the chair Tsunade had occupied just moments before. "How do you feel?"

"I've been better, I've been worse." Tenten ever-so-carefully straightened herself to an upright position. "You?"

"I could say the same." Silence fell for a moment until Neji reached over and brushed back a stray strand of hair from her eyes. "You were saying?"

A tingle of delight went up her spine at Neji's however brief touch. TenTen self-consciously picked at her hair, which was down from its usual style. It was tumbling down her back in a mess of tangles, no doubt dirty and disarrayed. This confused her. She had never cared about how she looked in front of Neji before. He had seen her train, being the sweaty and grimy kunoichi she was.

Little did she know how much Neji liked it that way. "W..What?" Tenten asked, confused at his words.

"Before we were ambushed. 'In case we don't make it out..'" Neji quirked a brow, willing her to finish her statement. He was dressed in his usual apparel, minus the headband, leaving his curse mark for all to see. Surprisingly, Neji didn't seem to mind it.

"Oh." TenTen could feel her cheeks burning. Now that they were out of danger, it seemed stupid at best. "Just forget it. It was stupid, anyway."

"I want to know," Neji persisted.

"I'm not telling you."

"You better if you know what's good for you."

"No."

"Tell me."

"NO!"

"Why?"

Exasperated, Tenten blurted out, "Fine! I like you a lot, Neji, always have! I couldn't stand the thought of you getting married! I..I..I never want to lose you again! There, happy now?" She wanted to take her words back at once, as soon as they left her mouth. Her whole body was on fire in embarrassment. Why did she do that? Now Neji was going to think she was an overemotional softie who vyed for affection, who was weak-willed and..

And... she felt his lips grazing hers, softly. Tenten held back a gasp but didn't react, didn't pull away, not sure what to do. She wasn't prepared for what his warm lips did to her. She was flying blissfully, happier than she'd ever been, delight coursing through her. And she never wanted to stop. Who would've thought, the seemingly emotionless Neji Hyuga..

Tenten instinctively kissed back, thinking, _Oh, gosh, I want to do this __**all the time!**_

All too soon Neji pulled away, bemused. "..Yes."

TenTen could feel herself beaming. "You mean..."

And she was rewarded with the slight, slow dipping of his head. A nod.

Warmth flooded her. She wanted to stand up and dance and scream to the world, "Guess what? Neji actually LIKES ME!" Without even thinking, instead she flung herself into his arms, ignoring the pain it caused and holding on tight. It felt so natural, so right, to be in Neji's arms. She felt him stiffen in surprise, then heard him chuckle as he spread his arms around her, holding her gently. TenTen had no idea how many minutes had slipped by before she pulled away the tiniest bit to touch his face and plant a kiss on his forehead.. right on his curse mark.

"Nevertheless," she whispered.

Neji's pupil-less, pearly orbs smiled back at her, and for the first time ever, she felt complete.

* * *

Hiashi stood on a platform before the Hyuga clan and various Konohagakure citizens, showing no signs of having suffered an allergy attack just days before. He cleared his throat. "I cannot express in words how sorry I am to have this happen. I believe it's safe to assume nobody expected it. This will no doubt cause problems with the Land of Lightning, but I owe you all a debt of gratitude. Thank you for protecting our clan. As for the wedding, it will precede as planned."

The warmth of the crowd immediately dissipated, leaving disbelief and anger in its wake. Neji and Tenten exchanged glances, brows furrowed tensely.

"Excuse me, Hiashi," a purposeful voice rang out just as the audience began to murmur among themselves. Tsunade emerged from the crowd, papers in hand and determination in her stride. TenTen beamed as the two shared a wink. Neji raised an eyebrow at the brown-eyed kunoichi across from him, as if to imply, _What was that all about? _TenTen merely gave a discreet, sly shrug. Her meaning couldn't come any clearer: _You'll see._

"I have handwritten documents from the First Hokage that discriminates this very act." Tsunade's high heels clicked against the platform.

Hiashi couldn't hide his surprise. "Oh? Do read it aloud, then."

"Gladly." Tsunade took to the stand and spread out the papers before her. She cleared her throat and began to read. "Any act proposed by a clan or others that interferes in his or her duties as a ninja, whether genin or Jonin, is an abomination that should be further avoided. Nothing is more important than fulfilling one's Shinobi obligations." She then turned to a shellshocked Hiashi Hyuga, smugness evident in her expression and voice. Truimphant victory reigned. "Need I continue?"

"No." Hiashi's eyes hardened, obviously not liking the thought of being proved wrong.

Naruto, who was down in the audience, lifted up his left arm, fist balled. "Take a stand against the Hyuga clan!" he shouted as loud as he could, eyes ablaze with determination. "Take a stand against the Hyuga clan!" he repeated.

Konohamaru stood up too. "Take a stand against the Hyuga clan!" He, Moegi, and Udon took up the chant, pumping their left fists in the air.

Sakura then stood as well. Ino tugged on her friend's sleeve, hissing, "What do you think you're doing?"

"What I should've done long before now," Sakura replied, taking up the chant. After a few moment's of hesitation, Ino rose to her feet, her voice chanting in sync.

To everyone's surprise, Hinata stood up. "Take a stand against the Hyuga clan!" Her timid voice rang out amongst everyone else's. Kiba stood too and joined in, his arm around Hinata's waist supportively.

Hanabi, who was gawking in surprise at her elder sister, then smiled and stood up too. "Take a stand against the Hyuga clan!" To have Hiashi's own daughters turn against him was probably his greatest surprise.

TenTen stood up then too, her movements still slow from the pain she'd endured. "Take a stand against the Hyuga clan!" she yelled courageously, fist pumping in perfect synchronization with everyone else's.

Lee joined his fellow female comrade. "Take a stand against the Hyuga clan!"

Soon all of Konoha was on their feet, their chant echoing for miles. All because of Naruto. A single spark could cause a fire.

Neji was still sitting, surveying the crowd around him. He made no effort to join in or chide the act. His solemn eyes instead rose to meet Hiashi's defeated ones.

"Well, there you have it, Hiashi." Tsunade grinned and pumped her left fist in the air, throwing the papers in the air. "Take a stand against the Hyuga clan!"

Then, ever so slowly, Neji stood up, straightening. The entire crowd hushed collectively, all eyes on the young Hyuga to see what he would do.

Neji turned to meet Tenten's gaze, everything he didn't need to say in his expression. He couldn't have done any of this without her. Even though it had backfired in the long run, Neji wouldn't have had it any other way. He greatly appreciated Tenten's sacrifices. Even Hinata had done her part, finding the courage within her to stand up for herself instead of meekly backing down to others' demands. Perhaps she did have what it took to be a true ninja, after all.

And Naruto.. now Neji could finally see his meaning. His destiny _could _change. He just had to go the extra mile to do so.

And his clan...

Maybe Neji was ready to finally forgive them, after all. The bitterness that had grown against his family for years was only hindering him, holding him back from what life had to offer. Only now did he realize this. He met his uncle's eyes, hoping that Hiashi understood his intentions.

Then suddenly, Neji felt a hand slip into his, entwined gently. He turned to see Tenten's encouraging eyes looking back at him. "I'll stand by you.. be by your side.. no matter what," she whispered, giving his hand a squeeze in full-fledged support.

For the first time, Neji smiled. Then he turned back toward the awaiting duo on stage. He raised his left fist in the air.

"Stand _with _the Hyuga clan."

Awed, reverent silence followed his statement, then the crowd burst into applause just as quickly. Tenten gave Neji a peck on the cheek.

Neji was to be loyal to his family. No matter what. Although it was freeing to be able to make his own decisions.. whom to marry, for one thing. He regarded TenTen with soft eyes.

_..Can you see me, Father? Among the birds, flying with freedom across the sky? I have finally chosen my own destiny.. are you proud?_

Neji's gaze turned upward to see flocks of birds in motion across the cerulean-blue sky. And, for a brief moment, he could've sworn he saw Hizashi's smiling face etched in the clouds.

_..I am._


End file.
